


A pesar de todo

by aguasturbias



Series: Sin arrepentimientos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Referencias a locura, Segunda persona, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaba consigo la carga de un mundo (o, la versión de Albus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pesar de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el hp_bigbang en LJ, hace un par de años. Beteado por Anhi, que se tomó mucho trabajo conmigo, jaja. Un beso, donde sea que estés, princesa.

**. from yesterday, it’s here.**  
 _ Desde el ayer, está aquí.  _

La primera vez que te piden ser ministro cierras los ojos y recuerdas; Gellert, las reliquias, la sed de poder, Ariana, su muerte. Y a pesar de ser tantos los recuerdos, es sólo un segundo lo que te demoras en dar la respuesta definitiva, una respuesta basada en tus experiencias con respecto al poder que te están ofreciendo.

—Gracias, Miles, pero no.

En ese breve segundo está contenido todo lo que años después te haría repetir una y otra vez esa negativa a pesar de la insistencia de la gente, a pesar de la opinión pública, que te rumoreaba como el próximo Ministro de Magia, o del entusiasmo de los profesores de Hogwarts. Todo lo que te ataría al sillón de director hasta el fin de tus días sin arrepentimientos ni segundas vueltas.

El recuerdo de tus fallas, fresco en tu memoria, y lo que te costaron.

El recuerdo de cierto amor de juventud que acabó terriblemente y la sed de poder que lo acompañó.

Gellert Grindelwald y las reliquias de la muerte es lo que viene a tu mente cada vez que te niegas, dándole convicción y fuerza a tu negativa.

Pero su historia no siempre fue triste; no estuvo formada sólo por traiciones y un amor fugaz de verano, enterrado luego entre rencores. No.

¿No dijo alguna vez un escritor ruso que un solo minuto de dicha bastaba para iluminar la existencia de un hombre para siempre? Pues tú tuviste mucho más que eso.

Un solo evento no define nuestra vidas, así como un solo momento no nos hace infelices para siempre. Eso es algo que ya deberías haber aprendido.

 

**. nobody knows the way it’s gonna be**  
 _ Nadie sabe cómo será. _

Cuando llegas al Valle de Godric, tu padre acaba de matar a unos muggles por atacar a Ariana, tu hermana. Tienes sólo diez años, pero el dolor y la nostalgia pesan sobre tus hombros. 

Kendra llora todas las noches, al lado de la cama de Ariana, que grita en sus pesadillas y se mueve como posesa. Aberforth, con apenas siete años, no sabe gran cosa, sólo acaricia la cabeza de Ariana cuando de día comienza a llorar. 

Es más difícil para ti, que ya tienes más edad, y te ves obligado a madurar de golpe. Mamá hace lo que puede, que es poco, a pesar de todo, y eres tú el que intenta, a tu corta edad, que Aberforth se comporte. 

(En parte, en gran parte, eres tú quien crió a Aberforth.)

Lees libro tras libro, consumiendo toda la biblioteca que tu padre había poseído en un intento por acelerar el paso del tiempo, pero nada sucede. Te vuelves más culto, conoces más sobre la literatura mágica, y también sobre la no-mágica, pero la realidad sigue ahí, encarnada en un grito de Ariana o en el silencioso llanto de Kendra.

Dicen que la literatura es el perfecto escape de la realidad. Quien sea que dijo eso, mentía como un cochino.

Incluso cuando intentabas evadirte por medio de la literatura, la realidad te sacaba pronto de esa ciudadela. Te convertiste en el hombre más importante del siglo porque en esos años tu refugio fueron los libros y nada más, tus mejores amigos cuando tu único contacto con el mundo era tu vecina. Cuando todos en el valle rehuían la mirada de tus ojos, cuando todos los ignoraban, cuando los insultaban.

Así pasa un año en el valle. Kendra conoce a la señora Bagshot y recupera un poco su sonrisa, Aberforth cumple los ocho años y tú recibes la carta de Hogwarts.

Kendra te dice cómo llegar y luego te envía con la señora Bagshot, porque no puede dejar a Ariana sola. La señora, no tan vieja para ese entonces, los aparece en la estación, habla contigo mientras subes al tren y te dice adiós cuando éste parte. 

No hablas ni una palabra fuera de los educados asentimientos y saludos. Te sientas en un vagón de la parte trasera del tren, en un asiento junto a la ventana y miras el paisaje todo el viaje.

Aunque pasas bastante desapercibido, eso no impide que afuera del compartimiento se forme un pequeño grupo de chicos cuchicheando y mirándote de reojo. Sabes, sin necesidad de pensar mucho, lo que deben estar hablando. No son exactamente discretos, sus voces alcanzan tu oído.

—Ese es el chico, Mery, el hijo del tipo que mató a tres muggles.

— Vamos, Ed, vámonos antes de que nos vea— tartamudea la chica, jalando a su hermano por el brazo, con mucha más fuerza de la que aparenta tener. Tiene miedo y su voz lo revela todo; ya te ha juzgado, para ella eres un asesino, como tu padre, alguien que debe ser temido y rehuido. 

No pasan dos minutos antes de que oigas sus pasos alejarse aprisa y suspiras, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Te pasas medio viaje intentando ignorar los cuchicheos del resto, y no es hasta que alguien abre la puerta que finalmente volteas. Es un chico medio torpe y con gafas, lleva una chalina marrón alrededor de su cuello y no parece muy listo.

—Este, ¿crees que pueda sentarme acá?— titubea, aún parado en la puerta, — Los demás compartimientos están llenos. 

Tú asientes y volteas a seguir mirando a la ventana, haciendo patente que no tienes intención de hablar, pero él se sienta frente a ti y tose un poco, algo incómodo.

—Yo soy Elphias Dodge. ¿Y tú? 

En su rostro se forma un esbozo de sonrisa y te extiende la mano, esperando que la tomes. En sus ojos hay aprensión, curiosidad, pero falta una emoción que no has dejado de ver desde hace unos años, el miedo. Estás seguro de que sabe, como todos, tu historia, que sabe que tu padre es un asesino, pero no cree que tú seas un asesino también.

Años más tarde, en tercer año, la profesora de Estudios Muggles, una viejecita muy animada que se llamaba Clío, hablaría sobre los prejuicios, sobre gente creyendo erróneamente que todos aquellos que pertenecen a una raza o grupo son iguales. Discriminando, odiando sin fundamentos.

Pero ahora no lo piensas mucho, eres pequeño y una sonrisa aflora a tus labios espontáneamente, una de esas sonrisas que hacía mucho no aparecía en tu rostro y aceptas su mano.

—Albus Dumbledore.

—Gusto en conocerte.

El chico sonríe y se dispone a mirar a su vez el paisaje. 

Fue la primera amistad que tuviste fuera de tu hogar. Y probablemente una de las pocas personas que te conoció un poco más allá de lo normal, solamente lo que tú dejaste que conociera.

En Hogwarts las cosas en primer año son horribles. Algunos huyen de ti al escuchar tu apellido, otros se acercan, con la falsa idea de que tú odias a los muggles, y otros simplemente te tratan como a un marcado. 

En un punto llegas a odiar su memoria, el recuerdo del padre que reside, enclaustrado, en Azkabán, por vengar a su única hija sin pensar en los demás. Te preguntas si fue eso lo correcto, si lo volvería a hacer si pudiese volver en el tiempo.

Cuando vuelves a casa, por vacaciones de Navidad, la vida te da una respuesta que repetiría todos los años hasta el fallecimiento de Kendra. 

La mañana de Navidad, con Ariana terriblemente frágil, débil, y Kendra destrozada por su estado, Aberforth canta un villancico, intentando que su cuchara flote para imitar al trineo de Santa Claus. Tu hermano menor, tan mágico, pequeño aún, te mira a los ojos y tú te imaginas que pasaría si le hiciesen algo.

No necesitas pensarlo dos veces. 

Si, lo habría hecho esa y muchas veces más, con justa razón cada una ellas.

**. no one knows how you feel.**  
 _ Nadie sabe cómo te sientes. _

Hogwarts es duro para aquellos que cargan con el lastre de un pasado, o el de un nombre marcado, como tú. Es una escuela mágica donde todos leen “El Profeta” religiosamente, y donde el chisme corre más rápido que el fuego en gasolina. Como cualquier otra escuela secundaria, aunque eso no lo supieras.

Los primeros días son difíciles para ti. Tratas de mantener la calma y el perfil bajo, pero eso no logra evitar que apenas un día después de la selección, te griten por los pasillos,

— ¡Sigue los pasos de tu padre, chico!

Elphias está a tu lado entonces, y te mira con sorpresa cuando no haces gesto de voltear y hechizar al que ha dicho tales palabras. Parece esperar algo más que sólo la tranquilidad que refleja tu rostro; un exabrupto o un conjuro que nunca llega.

Pero eso no te exalta ni te mueve a reaccionar de otra manera, doblas la esquina sin dar ningún tipo de respuesta y Elphias te mira ahora admirado, quizás entendiendo tu tipo de resistencia.

No puede, sin embargo, evitar preguntarte días después.

— ¿No te molesta que te digan eso? No te dan ganas… no sé, ¿de responder algo?

Están en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes de Pociones, y tú levantas la mirada de tu libro sólo un momento para responderle. Te demoras unos segundos, pensando si decirle la verdad, que muchas veces lo piensas, o decirle una mentira y así evitar que se acerque más. 

No le mentiste, y eso fue un avance, considerando lo cerrado que eras con respecto a dejar pasar a las personas en ese tiempo. 

—A veces. 

Un primer paso en una amistad que más que amistad fue siempre una relación de viva admiración hacia ti. 

Pero ahora Elphias se te queda mirando un momento y chasquea la lengua algo ruidosamente.

—Sr. Dodge, ¡guarde silencio! — cómo la Sra. Meriot sabía quién hacía los ruidos y podía escuchar sonidos tan bajos, siempre, siempre, sería un misterio para ti, incluso después de dejar Hogwarts. 

Sus pasos se dirigen hacia Elphias y este es regañado con furia. La bibliotecaria puede llegar a ser un ser temible cuando del silencio se trata.

Tú le sonríes apaciguador cuando esta se va, y Elphias entiende, como luego te diría, que la resistencia no es nunca ser tentado, sino jamás ceder ante la tentación. Pero por el momento sólo suspira y te escribe una nota en un pedazo de pergamino.

Tú la coges con una sonrisa inquisitiva. Él se sonroja levemente.

_“No sé cómo lo haces”_

La verdad, en ese entonces, tú tampoco estabas muy seguro de cómo lo lograbas.

Pero no hay mal que sea eterno, así como no hay chico que no se canse de una broma. Los gritos en los pasillos fueron cesando a lo largo del año, cuando tu inteligencia y tu disposición a ayudar al resto se hicieron patentes. No puedes meterte con la persona que te salva de reprobar Encantamientos, ¿verdad? 

No que desaparecieran del todo; aún habían, esos que seguían insultándote. Ya no gritos estridentes, sino disimulados.

—Sigue los pasos de tu padre, Al.

Te fastidiarían a lo largo de toda la escuela, apenas susurros, pero persistentes, intentando convencerte de que la pureza siempre sería lo mejor, de que tu padre actuó bien y que más personas deberían actuar así. 

Te convencías de lo contrario pensando en Ariana. Papá no lo había hecho por la pureza o cualquier cosa de esas que tanto decían ellos. No, lo había hecho por venganza, por el dolor que le habían causado a su hija, por como la habían destrozado, por como habían quebrado la felicidad de una familia en pedazos. 

Papá nunca había odiado ni protegido a los muggles, se preciaba de ser un hombre totalmente neutral y explicaba con tranquilidad que _“si no estorba, y mal no hace, da igual”_.

En los días en que era más difícil, cerrarías los ojos y pensarías en nada. 

Esos días, cuando la memoria de Ariana relucía en tu mente y el deseo de vengarla se hacía presente.

Nunca tuviste a alguien al lado que te dijera que todo iría bien, que las cosas cambiarían en algún momento. Nadie que te dijera que todo mejoraría con el tiempo.

Nadie que supiera que esas ansias que sentías, esa cólera que a veces se cernía sobre ti, eran tan reales como era posible.

Nada cambió. Hasta que él llegó.

**. and your dreams are sleeping quiet.**  
 _ Y tus sueños están durmiendo silenciosos.  _

Los años pasan rápido cuando eres listo y sabes invertir tu tiempo. Te gradúas con honores y todos esperan mucho de ti, del chico que ha sacado Excepcional en todas las materias y es premio anual. Algunos aseguran que estarás en el Ministerio, que puedes conseguir un puesto de asistente júnior del Ministro con tus referencias y tu aptitud para el cambio. 

_(Aptitud para el cambio, eso habían recalcado los maestros en las notas. Que irónico)_

Comienzas a planear con Elphias un viaje alrededor del mundo que pasa por Egipto, lo que solía ser Mesopotamia, y algunos países latinoamericanos, como Perú. Estudiar la magia antigua es su meta y ese viaje expandirá sus horizontes, se dicen. Tienen todo listo, organizado, pero justo una semana antes de partir de viaje, apenas unos días antes de terminar el curso, Kendra muere.

La noticia te llega durante el desayuno del último día de clases, Elphias parloteando sobre los antiguos magos de Perú y la trepanación craneal y las líneas de Nazca, contándote cosas que ha sacado de un libro y tú tomando un jugo de zanahoria, escuchando.

La llegada de la lechuza es inusitada, porque Kendra no suele escribir, y Aberforth está ahora en cuarto año y por tanto no tiene necesidad de enviarte lechuzas si te puede ver en la sala común en cualquier momento.

Resulta que no es una carta de Kendra, sino de Bathilda Bagshot. La tinta está un poco corrida y el mensaje base, entre todas las palabras, es que Kendra ha fallecido producto de una explosión de magia de Ariana.

El horror, la desesperación, debe mostrarse en tu cara, porque Elphias te mira con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien, Al?

No, claro que no estás bien. Kendra ha muerto y Bathilda te escribe diciendo que tienes que volver a casa, y se sobreentiende que ahora es tu momento de cuidar a Ariana. No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo. 

Elphias te sacude, tratando de sacarte de tu abstracción.

—Hey, me estás asustando, Albus. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Le extiendes la carta sin hablar e intentas ahogarte sin éxito en tu vaso de jugo de calabaza. No va en serio, claro, es tu desesperación hablando por ti. 

Cuando Elphias termina de leer su mirada es de pena y un poco de lástima, y es que ahora has quedado totalmente solo. Eres prácticamente huérfano. Huérfano, nunca pensaste en que esa palabra llegaría a aplicarse a ti. 

El que te abrace es algo inusitado, pero lo dejas. Es un momento de debilidad y prefieres ocultarlo del resto del mundo. En cuanto se aparta, tú te las arreglas para verte más compuesto. Elphias parece algo avergonzado por haberte abrazado en medio del Gran Comedor, pero pone una mano sobre tu hombro y te mira.

—Lo lamento, Albus. ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento tienes el apoyo de alguien, pero aún así no te dejas caer. No permites que el dolor que sientes se refleje más. Has tenido tu momento de debilidad y eso es más que suficiente en frente del resto. Elphias sigue mirándote preocupado y tú desvías la mirada hacia la mesa.

Que si estás bien. Bien. Que concepto más tonto. No, claro que no estás bien. Tu madre acaba de morir y sabes, estás seguro, de que con ello se van al traste todos los planes que has hecho con Elphias. 

— Estaré bien. 

Eres intencionalmente vago para que Elphias te deje tranquilo.

Sabes que los planes que tenían se han roto antes de siquiera poder comenzarlos. Tienes que volver a casa y hacerte responsable de tu hermana menor, hacerte responsable de la casa. Bathilda sólo puede cuidar a Ariana un breve tiempo, eso ha dicho en su carta, y es que sale de viaje a Estocolmo a seguir reuniendo información para su libro. De viaje. Y tus sueños, tu propio viaje, están arruinados.

Te duele. Te duele por todo, por que tu madre, tu gentil y bella madre, ha muerto, y porque tus sueños no podrán realizarse por ello.

Aberforth ha recibido una carta parecida, al parecer, porque lo ves cruzar el Gran Comedor a zancadas y con el rostro rojo. Desaparece por la puerta antes incluso de que puedas pararte e intentar hablar con él. 

Te quedas sentado, mirando el infinito por un momento, hasta que te armas de valor y volteas a ver a Elphias.

—No me será posible acompañarte en el viaje.

El rostro de Elphias ante ello es de tristeza, mucha tristeza, y sin embargo, resignación. Sabía desde el momento en que leyó la carta que tus deberes con tu familia iban antes que tus sueños y tu deseo de conocimiento. 

Aún así lo intenta, y le agradeces internamente por ello.

— ¿Ni siquiera más tarde?

Niegas con la cabeza, porque sabes que no puedes dejar a Ariana sola. No vas a poder; como Kendra estuvo con ella hasta el fin de sus días, probablemente tú también vayas a tener que estarlo y cuando mueras, será el turno de Aberfoth de cuidarla. Son tan sombríos, incluso decadentes, tus pensamientos, que Elphias debe notarlo porque se para y trata de verle el sentido práctico a todo,

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglar tus cosas?

Niegas nuevamente, y te levantas a tu vez. Tienes que hablar con el director para que te den licencia para dejar el castillo por la tarde. Buscas su mirada en la mesa de la directiva y su mirada de lástima te dice que Bathilda debe haber enviado al menos cuatro cartas sobre el mismo tema. ¿Quién más sabrá que tus sueños se han roto en pedacitos ante eso?

Elphias suspira y avanza contigo, saliendo del Gran Comedor. Parece dudar un momento al entrar a los pasadizos y se detiene en seco, provocando que hagas lo mismo.

—Tienes que saber que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea. Cuenta conmigo.

Tú sonríes. Agradeces la amistad de Elphias aunque a veces sea obtuso, porque siempre ha estado a tu lado desde que lo conociste, en el tren a Hogwarts. No sabes nada de sus sentimientos, no sabes nada, y acaso es mejor que lo ignores. Para ti siempre sería alguien muy especial, una amistad que duró los siete años de colegio y muchos, muchos más, aunque a la distancia.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Elphias. 

Elphias te sonríe y sus caminos se parten, él rumbo a las habitaciones, probablemente a intentar ayudarte con algo a pesar de tu negativa y tú te diriges a la oficina del director. El conseguir el permiso no es difícil y no has siquiera dicho tu petición antes de que el director te permita ir a casa con Aberforth.

Cuando finalmente subes a la Torre de Gryfffindor Elphias está sentado en tu cama y tus libros están prolijamente metidos en tu baúl, por obra de magia, lo sabes, porque Elphias no podría organizar algo prolijamente ni para salvar su propia vida. 

— ¿Nos veremos después de que vuelva?

La pregunta cae justo en la incertidumbre, y tú, que no tienes idea de cómo irá tu vida, no sabes qué responderle. Elphias se da cuenta de tu pausa y su sonrisa se pierde un poco en una mueca que logra disimular.

—Esperemos que sí— logras decir y Elphias se para y termina de ayudar con tu equipaje. 

Todo está listo antes del ocaso, y Aberforth aparece en la puerta apenas terminan.

— Hermano, el traslador sale en diez minutos de la oficina del director. Nuestros baúles serán llevados después.

—Bien.

Aberforth te hace un gesto de _“apúrate”_ y sale, esperando fuera del dormitorio.

Elphias voltea a verte y te abraza. Tú das unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda, algo incómodo, porque nunca fuiste de los afectuosos, a diferencia de él. Sabes que es probable que su amistad se pierda por la distancia, pero esperas que no.

—Nos vemos, Al.

—Nos vemos.

Esa noche dejan el castillo y Aberforth, con sus catorce años y su intento de fortaleza, llora nada más llegar a casa, y tienes que ser fuerte y consolarlo al mismo tiempo que intentas convencerte tú mismo de las palabras que estás pronunciando. Que de hecho si estarán bien, que de hecho lo superaran, que no hay nada que pueda evitar que sigan siendo una familia. 

Ariana ya está dormida, te informa la señora Bathilda, que sale en ese momento de su habitación y se retira, dándoles privacidad para expresar su dolor.

Aberforth se duerme al lado de la cama de Ariana, sollozando. 

Tú no duermes. 

**. and the tears are filling up their glasses (no expression, no expression)**  
 _ Y las lágrimas llenan sus lentes, (sin expresión, sin expresión) . _

Los siguientes días y semanas son de pretender estar bien y lidiar con las emociones que te atacan una y otra vez, amenazando romper tu tranquila superficie. 

El entierro de tu madre es breve y muy privado; Kendra no conocía a casi nadie en el Valle de Godric, y sólo viajan algunos miembros de la familia para darte el pésame. 

Ariana llora en el entierro y Aberforth la conforta, abrazándola y diciéndole que todo irá bien, tal como tú se lo dijiste ese día. Te mira, y tú lo miras, y la mirada en sus ojos es de fuerza. Está intentando ser fuerte, como tú.

Mantienes la compostura, y recibes a los pocos asistentes y oyes lo que dicen sobre tu madre para al final añadir algo tú mismo. Es breve y está lleno de calidez.

_“Kendra siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros”_ , es el mensaje base de tus palabras, que llena los ojos de los asistentes de lágrimas, pero no los tuyos.

Porque Kendra nunca estuvo ahí para ti o para Aberforth. 

Siempre estuvo ahí para Ariana.

Pero tú puedes vivir perfectamente pretendiendo durante una hora que tu madre fue consciente durante su vida de que tenía tres hijos y no sólo una hija. Puedes fingir y hacer que nadie se sienta incómodo, y honrar así la memoria de tu madre.

Eso es lo que haces, y te das cuenta de que en realidad no te enfurece, aunque debería, que tu madre no se percatase hacia el final de sus días de que no sólo Ariana era su hija. 

Lo intentó, los primeros años, pero cuidar a Ariana siempre era agotador y pronto esta se volvió su verdadero eje. 

Pero no es momento de pensar en ello, así que pegas una sonrisa de cortesía en tu rostro. No muy grande que dé mala impresión, ni muy pequeña que señale que odias todo.

Aberforth se queda contigo al final de todo. Frente a la tumba de mamá, frente al pedazo de roca que ahora reza “Kendra Dumbledore, ilustre madre, amante esposa”. 

Ariana se ha quedado dormida en una silla, cansada de llorar, sufrir, agotada por el esfuerzo de contener su magia.

— Huérfanos, Albus, después de tanto tiempo solos.

Sus palabras te pegan con fuerza y aunque le dices que se calle y honre la memoria de su madre como debe ser, te deja preguntándote qué tanto en realidad percibió Aberforth cuando era pequeño.

Al parecer, por sus palabras, mucho.

**. (shhh)**

El tiempo pasa, unos meses, y llega tu cumpleaños número diecisiete. Finalmente eres mayor de edad. No cambia nada en realidad. 

Ariana sigue estando bajo tu cuidado, Aberforth vuelve a la escuela y llega la primera carta de Elphias, con sellos de Egipto marcando el envoltorio y el pergamino arrugado como si hubiese sido escrito en un momento de excitación suprema. Por lo que lees, Elphias está aprendiendo muchísimas cosas en las pirámides sobre la magia que usaba los antiguos para proteger sus tumbas.

Demoras semanas en contestar esa carta. Es el tiempo que demoras en aceptar que probablemente no llegues a conocer esas ruinas.

El silencio de la casa cuando Ariana duerme es opresivo y te das cuenta de que eres un niñero como cualquier otro chico muggle a tu edad. Tantos sueños tan grandes para acabar así. Estás amargado sobre tu futuro, sobre tu destino, y la frustración es algo con lo que vives día a día.

Mantienes la compostura, y cuando Bathilda te visita eres el anfitrión perfecto y cuidas impecablemente de Ariana, como siempre. 

Hasta que él llega y mueve tu mundo de una manera que no debería estar permitida.

Y el silencio se transforma en un huracán de sonidos. 

 

**. when you feel so tired that you can’t sleep**  
 _ Cuando te sientes tan cansado que no puedes dormir.  _

Lo conoces con diecisiete años contados y el peso de tu familia sobre tus hombros. Eres joven y lleno de energía, una energía que sientes desperdiciada en la vida hogareña, cuidando de Ariana. 

No que no quieras a Ariana. Es tu hermanita menor, la quieres tanto como podría querer un hermano mayor a su pequeña. Cuidas de ella con amor, pero en las tardes, cuando Ariana finalmente duerme una siesta y tú estás sentado en el sofá que alguna vez fue de tu padre, te ataca la frustración y la melancolía. En esos momentos lees las cartas de Elphias, que te cuenta cómo va su viaje, el viaje del que ya no participas. Nunca le pediste que dejara de escribirte, a pesar del notorio fastidio que te causa el saber de lo que te perdías.

Las tardes son los peores momentos, momentos en que no quieres saber nada de nadie, hasta que marcan las seis y Ariana te saca de esa desesperación tirándose a tus brazos y exigiéndote que le leas por enésima vez los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo. 

Pero es sobre todo en las tardes.

En las mañanas es diferente y puedes fingir que tienes una vida normal que no consiste de sólo cuidar a tu hermana menor. 

Te despiertas temprano, aún cansado y sin haber dormido bien. Hace mucho que tienes insomnio, no es una novedad, y vives con ello. Estás cansado, cansado de cuidarla, cansado de vivir así, pero te levantas. 

Ariana debe tomar sol y por ello salen los dos al jardín trasero de la casa. Tú te sientas en la que fue la mecedora de tu madre y lees un libro que crees haber adquirido en la librería del Valle, y Ariana se echa, ausente del mundo, sobre el césped, mirando el cielo y pensando en las musarañas.

Pueden pasarse horas así, tú leyendo y ella pensando, hasta que la actividad en las casas se vuelve un poco más intensa y el sol abre más. Entonces Ariana anuncia que el sol la está quemando.

—Me derretiré como un helado, Albus. Y seré un chaaarco de helado derretido.

Y ríe, provocando a su vez tu risa. Entonces te levantas de la silla, la levantas con un hechizo y ambos ingresan a la casa, donde tú preparas el almuerzo para ambos tras colocar la silla donde pertenece, en la sala.

Esa mañana, una que aparentaba ser común, las cosas cambian.

Bathilda, la vecina que tan bien le había caído a Kendra cuando aún vivía, te había dicho que quería presentarte a su sobrino, así que esa mañana lo hace.

Es un chico rubio, de tu misma edad, y con una expresión soñolienta, o al menos eso lo que salta a la vista. Está en pijamas. No que parezcan pijamas, pero están arrugados y él parece haber sido sacado de su cama hace menos de cinco minutos, así que, bueno… 

En diez minutos, el chico se las ha arreglado para incomodar a todos, primero cuando Ariana llega, diciendo algo sobre una mariposa, y luego, al preguntar por Kendra. Bathilda se está retorciendo las manos, puedes verlo, de la ansiedad. Gellert, el muchacho, parece tener la habilidad de poner incómoda a la gente sin querer queriendo.

No te da la mejor primera impresión del mundo. 

Pero cuando Bathilda manifiesta que se debe marchar, y te encarga a Gellert con el pretexto de que tiene que irse a solucionar unos asuntos, Gellert sonríe y cruza el seto de un salto, auto-invitándose.

— Es que este chico y sus impulsos me van a dar algo. No sé para qué hay puertas.

Bathilda niega con la cabeza, ya mucho más aliviada y los deja solos. Convocas otra silla, amablemente, pero Gellert parece tener otros planes, porque se dirige a Ariana en vez de ir contigo.

—Bonito cielo el que miras, eh. 

Ariana asiente, sin despegar la vista de las nubes que observa. No parece muy interesada en tener una conversación cara a cara.

—Y es todo mío, porque Albus me lo regaló.

Ante eso, Gellert levanta la vista hacia ti y ríe. Su risa provoca la risa de Ariana y una sonrisa tuya. Nunca está de más hacer reír a Ariana. Tu hermana se digna a bajar la mirada del cielo y les dedica una de sus sonrisas llenas de felicidad. Al cabo de unos minutos Gellert va a sentarse contigo. Hace apenas unos cuantos rayitos de sol, y alguna ráfagas de aire se dejan sentir, pero él no parece sentir frío.

Se sienta y te mira leer unos segundos antes de ver el título.

— ¿Bagshot? ¿Estás leyendo un libro de Bathilda? 

Asientes, dejando el libro de lado. 

— Ah, supongo que es genial en lo que hace, a pesar de lo excéntrica.

Gellert parece tener algo con reírse. No que suene mal. Es que se ríe mucho. Quizás es por ello que su súbito cambio de expresión te impacta. No debería dejar de reír. Pero parece centrar su atención en ti y duda un rato sin saber qué decir, aparentemente. Va a decir algo importante, de seguro.

—Perdona por preguntar, antes, debí suponerlo— vaya que es importante, es una disculpa que no esperabas.

Levanta la mirada entonces, y lo ves pasar una mano por sus cabellos. Luego se hará costumbre, y sabrás que ese gesto denota nerviosismo, pero para ese entonces aún no lo sabías.

—No tenías como saberlo.

El chico parece aliviado y alza la mirada hacia el cielo. En un libro de psicología muggle que leíste hace muchísimo tiempo, decía que los soñadores tendían a hacer eso. Mirar al cielo, soñando imposibles, y sobrecogerse ante su vastedad. Pero Gellert no parece asombrado por la inmensidad del cielo. 

—Debí haberlo presentido

—No, fue un error. Suele pasar. — Le aseguras, observando su perfil pensativo —. No te preocupes. 

Y sus ojos, cuando dejan de mirar el cielo y se posan en los tuyos, están llenos de certeza. Una certeza eléctrica que te provoca escalofríos, y te hace preguntarte que tan poderoso es Gellert. Si sus sueños son grandes o terribles. O ambos.

Semanas después Gellert te miraría a los ojos y tendría exactamente la misma mirada al hablarte de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y a pesar de la curiosidad, nunca le preguntarías de qué estuvo tan seguro esa mañana que se conocieron.

(De tu nobleza.)

Y él nunca te lo dijo.

**. and I don’t know what to do**  
 _ Y no sé qué hacer. _

Pero a pesar de haber sido una mala primera impresión, no dejan de verse. De hecho, se ven incluso más de lo que es normal para la gente común. Porque de seguro la gente común y corriente no se pasa más de diez horas en casa de otra persona, pero bueno, está la excusa de que son vecinos, si de algo calma tu conciencia.

Y te das cuenta, cuanto más hablan y más tiempo pasan juntos, de que Gellert es tan o más ambicioso que tú y un soñador mucho más práctico de lo que creíste.

Lo que descubres casi al instante es que es sarcástico. También descubres que eso no le gusta para nada a Ariana, en especial cuando va dirigido a ella.

Como esa vez que Ariana estaba jugando con la ropa haciendo combinaciones para no aburrirse y tuvo la ocurrencia de pedir la opinión de Gellert.

—Esa combinación es perfectamente adorable. Un sombrero rosa chillón le queda precioso a esa túnica naranja, créeme. 

Tú reíste y Ariana se quedó confusa.

—Este, ¿es eso sarcasmo?

Por eso Ariana odia cuando Gellert hace eso, porque le cuesta reconocer el sarcasmo y se ve en la absurda necesidad de preguntar si en realidad lo es. Y es en esos momentos en que ves lo inocente que es tu hermana, y no puedes culparla de la muerte de Kendra. La verdad es que nunca la culpaste, las circunstancias estaban fuera de su alcance. 

Todo el tiempo que tú y Gellert pasan juntos se la pasan hablando, tomando café y comiendo algo. No puedes recordar alguien más con quien te haya gustado tanto conversar, ni tan siquiera con Elphias, que ahora viaja hacia Perú como te ha contado. 

Cada tarde se hace menos amarga ahora que tienes a Gellert para hablar. 

Las cartas de Elphias duelen menos, y te sientes menos irritado por estar en casa cuidando de Ariana, bueno, un poquito menos frustrado.

Y claro, entonces tienen que surgir tus hormonas a alterarte los pensamientos. Como si no fuese suficiente con todas las cosas que tienes encima, no literalmente, para tu mala suerte.

Durante tu estadía en Hogwarts no habías estado con nadie significativo, sólo una chica en tercero y se había sentido raro y extraño. Los besos, las caricias, y luego, el sexo. Incómodo y francamente fuera de lugar; lo que fue tu primera pista de que pateabas para el otro lado, como decían.

Después te acostaste con un chico en sexto, pero sólo había sido eso, sexo. Nada especial que te cambiara la vida. Sentiste muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, detrás de la maraña de sentimientos, y tras pensarlo un poco, llegaste a una conclusión.

(Tu primer rollo casual, chico. Uno de los pocos.)

Que eras gay. 

Así que la negación no es un sentimiento que experimentes cuando te das cuenta de que Gellert te atrae. Sólo ha pasado una semana y algo más, lo que te dice que eres fácil. Pero, bueno, ese no es el tema. 

Es un enamoramiento tonto que se irá en pocos días, te dices. Y sigues con la idea hasta que un día en que Ariana ha sufrido pesadillas, y tú odias el mundo, Gellert dice unas cuantas palabras que cualquier otra persona juzgaría horrendas.

Están tomando café en la cocina de tu casa mientras Ariana intenta descansar en su habitación, y tú estás mirando tu bebida atentamente cuando lo oyes. La taza tiembla en tus manos.

—Esto no habría sucedido si los muggles estuvieran bajo nuestro poder. Deberían estarlo…

Te quedas sorprendido y te preguntas si Gellert realmente piensa eso. Probablemente es tu juventud tempestuosa, o tu dolor por Ariana lo que hace que se vaya por el traste todos esos años en la escuela intentando defender los derechos de los muggles. Te sientes hipócrita por haberlo hecho y te sientes aliviado, porque alguien comparte tus pensamientos más ocultos.

(O al menos, alguien que no lo dijese sólo por tus orígenes) 

No es algo que vayas pregonando, pero un gobierno mágico justo, con los muggles controlados, evitaría muchas desgracias como las de Ariana y aumentaría la seguridad incluso para los muggles. 

Es una ganancia para todos, piensas.

Quien habla por ti en ese momento es tu juventud impetuosa y soberbia, pero de eso te enterarías después. Con la idea de cambiar el mundo es que dices las siguientes palabras que, aunque tú no lo sepas, serán en el futuro el encabezamiento de lo que sería la revolución mágica más grande y violenta ocurrida hasta ese entonces.

Asientes, consciente de que la mirada de Gellert está pendiente de ti y lo dices. 

—Si. Por su propio bien. Por el Bien Mayor. 

Sólo entonces levantas la mirada de tu café y la fijas en Gellert. Hay reconocimiento en sus ojos y sabes, entiendes, que no es sólo un enamoramiento estúpido y leve. No quieres creerlo, pero ahí tienes la prueba.

Ese día Gellert se queda hasta tarde y no regresa a su casa por la noche. Ocupa su espacio en el cuarto contiguo, vacío por que Aberforth está en Hogwarts, cuando el sol está por salir y no han dormido nada y luego se va pasado el medio día a almorzar con su tía.

No crees que Gellert vaya hacer algún movimiento, pero, bueno, no cuentas con él. 

(No contabas con su astucia)

Gellert no es de los que se acomplejan o se intimidan cuando se dan cuenta de algo. Le atraías, desde que te conoció, aunque en un inicio no lo quiso admitir, y luego le comenzaste a gustar más de lo que quisiera. Tú no lo sabías en ese entonces, pero Gellert ya había tomado sus cartas en el asunto. 

Esos toques y sonrisas insinuantes de accidentales no tenían nada. Que lo sepas.

Pero no te dice nada; Gellert comete un solo error: Esperar a que tú des el primer paso.

Siguen hablando, ahora incluso más que antes, ya que no hay más secretos entre ustedes, y el Bien Mayor se transforma en su tema principal. Planean el futuro del mundo y no hay nada fuera de lugar sino la curiosa tensión que flota en el ambiente. No es algo que puedas definir, pero hace que cada vez que discuten sea más acalorada, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Bueno, tú no la puedes definir. Los mayores la llamamos tensión sexual, querido.

Sucede especialmente en las discusiones sobre El Bien Mayor. En realidad, cualquier discusión. Incluso esas que tienen cuanto Gellert insiste en que dejes de tomar café de cebada y tomes el verdadero.

—El café de cebada es una farsa, es agua y colorante. La bebida de los cobardes que no se atreven a tomar café puro.

Sucede todas las tardes, mientras Gellert toma té, adoptando las costumbres inglesas, y tú tomas café, en rebelión. 

—Es café, Gellert, es lo mismo— respondes irremisiblemente todas las tardes, sin perder la calma y sigues tomando tu falso café a sorbos.

—ES HIERBA— te contradice Gellert, y te mira fijamente, ultrajado, sin poder creer que no le veas la diferencia a un café puro y a un miserable café de cebada. 

Desespera ante tu mirada tranquila, y se levanta de la mesa comenzando a caminar alrededor de la sala, ante la mirada curiosa de Ariana, que lee un libro desde la cocina, y tu mirada divertida.

Es para exasperar a cualquiera.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Albus. —comienza, y se embarca en una apología del café puro, heredad de nuestros antepasados y tradición milenaria, en comparación con la triste y lamentable sustancia hecha a base de mezquinas hierbas que consumes en ese preciso momento. 

No debería resultarte atractivo que se entusiasme tanto sobre un tipo de café, ni debería afectarte en manera alguna que desborde pasión y fuego en su intento de exhortarte a tomar café puro. No debería, pero lo hace. 

Cuando finalmente Gellert ha dicho todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho con respecto a tus hábitos cafetales, Ariana se está desternillando de la risa y tu respiración está notoria y lamentablemente alterada. 

Gellert lo nota, claro, porque siempre se da cuenta de los detalles más pequeños, y algo como eso no se le pasaría por alto. Ariana sigue riendo y comenta lo tonto que es Gellert y tú sólo asientes un poco.

Pero cuando te mira de lleno a los ojos y sonríe lleno de picardía y pura lascivia, lo que menos estás pensando es en lo tonto que es. De hecho, no piensas en absoluto por unos segundos. Te mueves en la silla, desviando la mirada por pura y absoluta vergüenza.

Bueno, quizás luego fuera tu pensamiento por lugares mucho, mucho, menos castos, pero eso no lo llega a saber Ariana, aunque Gellert parezca saber más de lo que debería con respecto a ello.

De modo que cuando se acerca a ti y se agacha un poco, para estar a tu altura, tú tiemblas un poco; Ariana está ahí, recuerdas, pero Gellert no es tonto. 

—Dicho esto espero que sepas qué es…lo que debes hacer.

No debería sonar obsceno, pero la manera en que Gellert lo dice, saboreando cada palabra, hace que un escalofrío corra por tu cuerpo.

Ariana vuelve a reír como la niña pequeña e inocente que es- Gellert se aparta de ti y tú recuperas un poco tu respiración

A pesar de todo, y de que es un poco bastante obvio que estás interesado, Gellert no dice nada, y bueno, tú tampoco, así que no avanzan un paso.

Chicos, chicos tenían que ser.

La siguiente tarde encima de la mesa del comedor hay granos de café, los suficientes para preparar una olla de café. Gellert te sonríe graciosamente y suspiras.

Has perdido la batalla, por lo que se ve.

**.now i can breathe cause you’re here with me**  
 _ Ahora puedo respirar, porque estás aquí conmigo. _

Esa no es la única vez que sucede algo parecido. Sucede una y otra vez y es en uno de esos periodos de expectación perpetua, después de una acalorada discusión sobre el Bien Mayor, sin Ariana a la vista, el uno mirando al otro, en que parece que ya, ya van a lograr dejar de ser un par de tontos y dar un paso hacia adelante, pero no.

Ese día, justo ese día, Aberforth tiene que venir y tocar la puerta de tu habitación. Cuando nunca lo hace. Acaso fue mejor que si hubiese entrado de frente, pero bueno, acababa de arruinar un _momento_ , chico, tenías toda la razón para enfadarte.

La noticia que te da no es bonita, pero es esperada. Tiene el ceño fruncido y el cabello totalmente desarreglado, parece un demente, pero evitas comentárselo.

—Ariana dice que se siente mal.

Ariana ha estado haciendo eso en los últimos días, no sabes porqué, a lo mejor para llamar tu atención, pero se está volviendo irritante. Niegas con la cabeza y suspiras.

—Es hipocondríaca, Aberforth, lo más probable es que no sea nada. 

Y claro, entonces Aberforth tiene que elegir portarse como el adolescente que es y lucir más enfadado de lo que ya luce; rechina los dientes y habla de nuevo.

—Tiene fiebre. 

Nuevamente repites que es hipocondríaca, y que _“si le preparas un té se le pasará todo”_. Aberfoth se enfada y se da vuelta refunfuñando maldiciones contra ti y Gellert. 

Te excusas con Gellert, y él simplemente te sonríe. Le sonríes de vuelta.

Te das cuenta de la influencia que tiene sobre ti, y te caes en la cuenta de que Gellert no es alguien que deje las cosas al aire. Es ahí cuando te percatas de que eres la presa, y él, el cazador.

El conocimiento no te ayuda en nada. Ariana tiene pesadillas por que olvidaste darle la poción para dormir sin sueños, y tú te preguntas si te sientes más feliz que antes

(No, tristemente, no)

Días después, luego de una discusión especialmente cruda con Aberforth, que finaliza con su retirada para calmar a Ariana, te preguntas si es eso lo que quieres. Si la amistad y ese algo más que tienes con Gellert justifica que estés descuidando a Ariana. 

Te recuerdas que tu madre murió cuidando a Ariana y te recuerdas que ella es indefensa, que es adorable y débil, y que su magia la debilita y la hace sufrir en su intento de contenerla. Te fuerzas a pensar en las penurias que Ariana sufre, en las pesadillas, en el esfuerzo, en los descontroles y el llanto irremediable y la crisis emocional que siguen a esas liberaciones de magia.

Ese momento realmente lo piensas, piensas en qué será una vez que Gellert se vaya, si llega a irse. ¿Se irán juntos, a realizar el Bien Mayor? Te preguntas quién cuidará de Ariana mientras estés por allá, cambiando el mundo y Aberforth esté en Hogwarts, estudiando.

Te lo preguntas dispuesto a cambiar las cosas. Es un momento crítico, en el que estás a punto, a punto, de dejar ir tu egoísmo y tu frustración para concentrarte en los únicos seres que te quedan de tu familia. 

(Incluso ahora, no sabes si hubieses sido realmente capaz de dejarlo ir.)

Pero Gellert aparece, y quién sabe que hubiera pasado si Gellert no hubiese llegado en ese instante.

Interrumpe tus pensamientos, y te llama, y es algo automático el que la tensión se aleje de tu mente. Te altera un poco el pensar que se ha transformado en algo tan importante para ti, pero lo ocultas, intentas ignorarlo.

Lo que si te toma de sorpresa y te hace detenerte a pensar de manera notoria, es lo que te pregunta a continuación.

—Al, si tuvieras la piedra de la resurrección… ¿Para qué la usarías?

Ya habían hablado de eso. Han hablado sobre casi todas las reliquias, lo que harían con ellas y por qué. La única de la que no hablaron fue la piedra de la resurrección. 

Sabes, aunque Gellert no te lo diga, que no quiso hablar de ello por temor a tus escrúpulos. Estás seguro también de que para Gellert la piedra de la resurrección significa un ejército de Inferis, y aún así cierras los ojos. No estás seguro de por qué, pero el no saber la razón te aterra. 

El amor es siempre así, terrorífico.

Pero eso no lo sabes. Ignoras ese hecho y pretendes, por el bien de ambos, que no lo sabes y que no lo presientes. La mirada de Gellert mientras espera tu respuesta es de serena expectación, como si supiese que le vas a responder en algún momento y estuviese dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario. 

Se te paraliza el corazón.

Sabes que te está pidiendo más que una simple respuesta. Gellert trata, por lo general, aunque no tenga mucho éxito, de respetar tus límites, tu privacidad. Pero ahora no lo está haciendo, te está pidiendo que confíes en él más allá de lo que alguna vez has confiado en alguien y lo está haciendo a conciencia, sabiendo de lo que significa.

Lo piensas largos momentos, porque en realidad no es una pregunta fácil, y tampoco es fácil decidir si le dirás la verdad. 

Recuerdas, de hace años, cuando Elphias te preguntó algo personal, fuiste con una media verdad, aún inseguro de decir una verdad completa, de ser totalmente sincero con alguien. De decir, que de hecho te hervía la sangre cada vez que alguien insinuaba que eras un asesino, al igual que tu padre, o que era tu destino serlo.

Lo piensas detenidamente y sueltas un suspiro, esperando tomar la decisión correcta cuando le respondes,

— Traería de vuelta a mis padres.

Con la verdad. 

Gellert asiente, como si se la esperara y tú desvías la mirada, algo incómodo con la profundidad de su atención. No sabes qué esperas, ¿Que se sincere? Lo que sea que esperas no se cumple.

Esperas un poco más, sólo por si acaso, pero el silencio permanece. No es incómodo, pero se nota, _tú_ lo notas, que te está ocultando algo. Sabes que no podrías seguir ignorándolo si fuese su voz la que dijera en tono claro sus oscuros sueños, pero te gustaría que lo dijese. Es ilógico, y tonto, pero te gustaría que confiase ciegamente en ti.

Bathilda sale de su casa en ese momento y le pide ayuda a Gellert con unas cajas del ático que olvidó bajar. Le grita que se apure y te saluda con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Gellert se despide de ti y su mirada queda prendada de tus ojos más tiempo de lo usual. Parece que intenta decirte algo con sólo la mirada, pero se va antes de que lo puedas descifrar.

Presientes que ha sido un error.

Lo ignoras, como tantas cosas con Gellert. Simplemente lo ignoras.

Aberforth vuelve a la escuela ese fin de semana, advirtiéndote que cuides de Ariana o se enterará y te lo hará pagar. Te lo jura, y tú le restas importancia. 

**. forgive me my weakness**  
 _ Perdona mi debilidad. _

Los siguientes días fluyen como parte de una rutina, como si llevasen hablando toda una vida. Tú te ocupas en tus cosas, mientras él merodea alrededor, hablando en voz alta. A veces Ariana está con ustedes y sus conversaciones la divierten y le quitan un poco la expresión sombría que tiene los últimos días. 

No mencionan lo que ha pasado. Gellert no intenta nada. Ni intenta mentirte, ni intenta decir la verdad. 

Es una de esas tardes, cuando Ariana ya está tomando su siesta, que tú decides presentarle Oscar Wilde a Gellert. Su literatura, claro.

Estás echado en la cama, con una copia de “Un Esposo Ideal” e intentas alcanzar el techo con la mano, como el tonto que puedes llegar a ser, mientras le hablas a Gellert de la bellísima prosa, tan irónica y poética al mismo tiempo, que caracteriza a Wilde.

No lo quiere leer, lo sabes, porque es muggle, y no cree que sea mejor que la literatura mágica, pero insistes. Porque así eres tú cuando algo se te mete entre ceja y ceja: fastidioso. Después de un intento especialmente cercano de alcanzar el techo, Gellert te mira, distraído, y cede sin realmente pensarlo.

—Lo leeré esta noche.

Te reirías a carcajadas, pero te han criado para no burlarte de la gente. Pero, es que es bastante obvio que se le ha salido sin querer, porque su propio rostro refleja cierta consternación ante las palabras; sonríes, intentando disimular la risa que pugna por salir. 

Tu sonrisa es traviesa, y Gellert te mira fijo; pensativo. Sabes que influyes mucho en él, pero en ese momento no tienes idea de lo que piensa así que regresas a tu intento de alcanzar el techo. Cuando el silencio se hace un poco pesado volteas, finalmente, y lo miras inquisitivamente. 

No tienes tiempo para reaccionar. 

Antes de que lo sepas, los labios de Gellert están sobre los tuyos y el aire te falta de repente; no atinas a hacer nada durante unos segundos, sorprendido como estás. Tu sorpresa no dura mucho, sin embargo.

Al poco tiempo tus brazos están alrededor de su cuello y una de tus manos se enreda en su cabello. Sientes que el aire se hace cada vez más necesario, pero lo ignoras. O lo intentas. Cuando se apartan, tus mejillas están rojas y tu pecho se mueve con prisa, aturdido. Se mantienen juntos, frente contra frente, y sientes la tibia respiración de Gellert en el rostro.

Lo besas una vez más, suave, lento, y suspiras. 

—Te has tardado bastante, eh.

Gellert bufa y te empuja ligeramente, fingiendo ofensa. Tú ríes.

—Podrías haberte movido tú. 

Se empujan, riendo, y Gellert se acomoda en la cama, su brazo envolviendo tu cintura.

Gellert no regresa a casa esa noche y se queda contigo. Convocas un hechizo silenciador en tu habitación, y esa noche no logras oír los gritos de Ariana, acosada por las pesadillas, por encima de los gemidos de Gellert.

A la mañana siguiente tu hermana reposa en el suelo de su habitación, llorando, sabe Merlín desde qué horas, incapaz de subir las escaleras a tu habitación, incapaz de levantarse, incapaz de dejar de tener miedo.

Gellert se queda arriba, en la cama, y tú bajas a atenderla. Ariana sigue llorando, y tú la abrazas, intentando calmarla, pero no hay nada, nada que puedas hacer.

Le das una poción para dormir sin sueños y la vuelves a recostar en su cama. Ariana te mira entre sus lágrimas, y su mirada no es de censura, de crítica, o de regaño por dejarla sola toda la noche y no rescatarla de las sombras.

Su mirada es de profunda tristeza y antes de caer dormida, por fin tranquila, susurra.

—Te quiero, hermano.

La culpa te atraviesa como un puñal. Ella duerme y tú lidias con los demonios del remordimiento. Cierras los ojos con fuerza, y sientes unos brazos rodear tu cintura en un abrazo y unos labios posarse en tu cuello. No una caricia incendiaria, sino un simple roce de labios.

—Quizás deberías llevarla a San Mungo. 

Niegas con la cabeza. Sabes lo que pasará, la encerrarán en un cuarto, la medicarán, la alejarán aún más del mundo y Ariana perderá la poca vida que le queda. 

No le puedes hacer eso.

Gellert suspira y tú tienes, nuevamente, la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar. Tus presentimientos no son malos, pero esta vez, por quién sabe cuánta vez los ignoras.

**. you know this is your biggest mistake**  
 _ Tú sabes que este es tu más grande error.  _

El mayor defecto que alguna vez has tenido, como confesarías años más tarde a un joven mucho más honorable y generoso que tú, ha sido el poder.

No sabes manejarlo, te pierde, te confunde, te hace perder de vista lo verdaderamente importante. 

Fue quizás el poder que esos sueños te infundieron lo que te llevó a cometer los errores que cometiste en ese tiempo. El poder que te dio el pensar que podías cambiar el mundo y convertirlo en un lugar mejor para Ariana, el poder que te dio la ilusión de ser el señor de la muerte junto a Gellert.

Pero no lo entiendes en ese entonces, y sigues descuidando a Ariana a pesar de que tu conciencia te lo recrimina, a pesar de que sabes que cometes un error que probablemente destruya lo que llamas tu vida.

Gellert no te deja pensar en ello. Su presencia, los sueños que comparten, los planes, te impiden concentrarte en lo que verdaderamente importa. 

Y aunque en el fondo Ariana no parece estar peor, y los acompaña y aún se ríe, tú sabes que le estás fallando, aunque tu yo consciente no parece recibir ese mensaje, por que sigues haciéndolo, cegado por (me atreveré a decirlo) el amor.

Necesitaste algo mucho más grande que sólo tu conciencia para darte cuenta de tu error, necesitaste la llegada de Aberforth. Necesitaste que tu hermano pequeño, casi un lustro menor que tú, escapase de Hogwarts, arriesgando sus notas, su estadía en la escuela y todo, para echarte en cara tus errores. 

Aún así fue muy tarde.

Aberforth llega un ocaso; tú y Gellert hablando en la sala y Ariana tomando un jugo de naranja desde la cocina mirándolos y riendo ante las explosiones de Gellert.

Llega como un huracán, gritando y descolocando a todos, provocando el llanto asustado de Ariana y su salida de la cocina. Provocando que se acerque a ustedes, a la sala, donde minutos después, un duelo de tres vías se llevará a cabo.

— Basta, Aberforth, ya ha sido suficiente. ¡Vuelve a Hogwarts!— exclamas apenas llega, pero Aberforth te devuelve tus palabras con gritos, echándote en cara el hecho de que Ariana esté demacrada, echándote en cara sucesos de los cuales no debería saber nada.

Gellert es, a pesar de toda la lógica que desprende y sus teorías, un mago muy impulsivo. La magia está siempre en la punta de su lengua, dispuesta a pronunciar hechizos a la menor amenaza. Lo sabes y tratas, intentas, de calmar a tu hermano menor antes de que Gellert piense que está llegando a ser una amenaza. No lo logras.

— _¡Desmaius!_ — exclama, antes de que lo puedas detener, cuando Aberforth apunta su varita hacia ti. 

Tu hermano, ni corto ni perezoso, esquiva el hechizo, contraatacando a los pocos segundos, y tú te ves obligado a sacar tu varita para evitar que las cosas pasen a mayores. El llanto de Ariana se vuelve incluso más fuerte y ya no llora, ahora grita, y sus gritos se oyen por encima de los hechizos que cada uno lanza. 

Sabes, incluso antes de que Aberforth lance una imperdonable y Gellert le responda con otra, que algo anda mal. Muy mal. Los gritos de Ariana dejan de oírse y es automático el voltear a verla. Es el instinto protector, es el instinto de ser hermanos. 

Los dos chicos siguen tu mirada, y ante vuestros ojos horrorizados el cuerpo de Ariana reposa, inerte, sobre el piso. Muerta.

No sabes qué ha pasado. Ninguno sabe qué ha sucedido.

Aberforth grita ( _“¡no!”_ ), y su grito rompe la noche en dos, lleno de odio, de lamento, de tristeza y desesperación. Es un grito de duelo, de dolor en su estado más puro, por su hermana.

La pelea se detiene, y Aberforth corre al lado de Ariana, sus gritos se hacen más fuertes y llora sobre el cadáver, llamándola, acaso esperando que le conteste, negando una y otra vez, tratando de reanimarla. Tú te quedas estático, parado donde estás y tus ojos se van llenando de lágrimas ante la muerte de tu hermana. 

Los pasos de Gellert se dirigen a la puerta presurosos y los oyes; esperas hasta que esté en la puerta, a punto de cerrarla, para mirarlo. No sientes odio hacia él, pero la tristeza, la pena más grande del mundo, aflora en tus ojos. Se va, y sabes que no va a volver; sabes que a pesar de todas las promesas, él no volverá después de esto. Ariana ha muerto y no saben quién es el culpable.

Los ojos de Gellert revelan desesperación y crees ver, aunque bien puede ser tu mente protegiéndote de otra desilusión, dolor.

Aberforth no piensa en nada más que en Ariana y cuando la puerta finalmente se cierra no voltea a ver quién ha salido. 

Tú permaneces clavado en tu sitio, incapaz de moverte, y lloras, lloras en silencio. Lloras a tu hermana, lloras el amor que estás perdiendo, el amigo que has perdido, el hermano que ahora casi no tienes. 

Lloras, porque has cometido un error tan grande que ya no te queda nadie a quien recurrir. 

Sólo Aberforth, que voltea a mirarte y sus ojos, al igual que los tuyos, están llenos de dolor y del sentimiento de la pérdida. 

Se acordará más tarde, acaso mañana, de que te odia y que esto ha sido tu culpa, pero ahora el dolor es demasiado para que su mente se concentre en ello. Son hermanos, y han perdido a Ariana, la niña de los ojos de mamá. La niña de las mariposas y de los arcoiris. Esa que sonreía a cada rato. Esa que era dueña del cielo que alguna vez le habías regalado.

Te arrodillas a su lado y luchas por controlar las lágrimas, y le repites lo que alguna vez le dijiste, cuando Kendra recién murió y tú aún tenías algún tipo de control sobre él.

— Todo irá bien, encontraremos una manera. Te lo prometo—murmuras una y otra vez, rodeando sus hombros, que tiemblan, con tu brazo. 

Aberforth escucha, pero no cree una palabra, lo sabes.

Esa noche, tus paredes tan bien construidas caen. Eres un chico común, de casi dieciocho que ha perdido a su pequeña hermana.

Lloras, y sabes que al día siguiente tendrás que acordar las cosas para el funeral, y tendrás que lucir sereno, sabes que esta noche es todo lo que tienes para llorar a tu hermana.

Ha sido todo tu culpa- o al menos, eso grita tu mente.

 

**.i wish i could still call you a friend**  
 _ Desearía poder llamarte un amigo todavía.  _

A los pocos días, tienes que organizar el funeral y eres tú el único que habla sobre Ariana. Aberfoth gime aún, al lado del ataúd, y tú hablas, pausado, sereno, sin mostrar ni un poco del dolor que desgarra tu alma.

Hablas sobre lo alegre que era, sobre lo luminosa que era su presencia. Sobre lo mucho que la querían, y lo triste que es que se haya marchado.

Cuando dejas de hablar, tus ojos están vidriosos, pero las lágrimas no caen, te mantienes sereno y estoico. Porque no necesitas más lágrimas, ya has llorado suficiente y deberías permanecer digno.

No sale como debería ser.

Cuando te acercas al ataúd, Bathilda se acerca a ti, y te da el pésame con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gellert se marchó anoche a casa, por eso no pudo venir. Te manda sus condolencias. Ay, hijo, primero Kendra, y ahora Ariana…

La señora no intenta hacerte sentir peor, pero es eso lo que logra. Tú toses y le agradeces, y observas el ataúd. 

Aberforth parece despertar ante la mención de tu, tu…

( _¿tu qué?, ¿tu compañero, amigo con derechos, amante, enamorado, pareja sentimental? Ni tan siquiera estás seguro de eso._ ) 

De Gellert. 

Se levanta, y se dirige hacia ti, y no puedes prevenir el puño que golpea tu nariz, y tampoco puedes evitar caer al piso por la fuerza del golpe. No te la esperabas y una mano va a tu nariz, tratando de detener el sangrado, mientras tus ojos se fijan en los de Aberforth.

Tu hermano te mira con cólera, con furia que tomará años calmar, y que incluso así, no cesará por completo hasta después de tu muerte.

Se va entonces, y Bathilda se apresura a acercarse y convocar un _“Episkey”_ para cesar el flujo de la sangre. Tu túnica está manchada y Bathilda te obliga a entrar a la casa a cambiarte.

La gente murmura y susurra, preguntándose qué le habrá pasado realmente a Ariana, pero no se atreven a preguntar. Al menos respetan tu duelo, te dices. Cuando regresas, ya cambiado, la gente se calla y Aberforth se ha marchado.

Esa noche, después del funeral y de que Bathilda se haya marchado, demasiado cansado para pensar claramente, preparas un té y lo llevas a la habitación de Ariana, y al abrir la puerta, con su nombre en la punta de la lengua, la realidad te golpea con fuerza.

Ariana ya no está. Y no estará nunca más.

La taza de té cae al piso y a lo lejos se escuchan aún los gritos de Aberfoth, gritándole su duelo a la noche y a la luna.

A las dos semanas, Aberforth regresa al colegio. Te dice, claramente, que no lo hace por ti.

—Lo hago porque Ariana habría odiado que dejase la escuela. No se te ocurra pensar que te volveré a obedecer alguna vez. Jamás.

Su rabia te llega al alma, y simboliza el fin de lo que alguna vez llamaron familia. 

Cuando las vacaciones de Navidad llegan, meses después, Aberforth no vuelve a casa, y una lechuza te avisa que ha decidido vivir con un compañero de clases cerca de Hogsmeade. No lo contradices, no intentas luchar por lo que queda de tu familia.

Quizás Kendra hubiese luchado, quizás Ariana hubiese luchado. Pero ya no te quedaban fuerzas, todo lo que habías soñado esos meses se había venido abajo.

De repente no tenías a Gellert, no tenías a Ariana, y no quedaban más razones para seguir.

Te habrías quedado estancado en la vida, en esa especie de duelo frustrado, si no te hubiese llegado una carta. Para entonces ya habías publicado algunos trabajos bastante interesantes sobre hechicería y encantamientos. 

La gente del Mundo Mágico te conocía, y aunque tu nombre no era aún tan grande como lo sería con el paso de los años, ya sabían algo de ti y tu imagen iba asociada a la calma y la inteligencia. Al completo dominio de ti mismo, según los que te habían conocido.

La carta que te llega es de Nicholas Flamel que manifiesta su interés en hacer un trabajo conjunto contigo.

No lo piensas dos veces antes de aceptar y te vuelcas en el trabajo de estudiar y desentrañar los secretos de la alquimia al lado del hombre que descubrió la piedra filosofal. 

Son meses llenos de trabajo y de camaradería con Nicholas Flamel, quien se transforma en un ejemplo para ti. Maduras mucho más, aprendiendo de él y cuando el trabajo finalmente acaba, de manera casi imperceptible incluso para ti, ya has superado tu duelo. 

Bueno, superar quizás no sea la palabra indicada.

Lo has ocultado, lo has escondido, lo has disimulado, cualquier palabra que sea sinónimo de engañarse a sí mismo. Todavía hay noches en que tienes pesadillas en que viene la memoria de Gellert y Ariana a atormentar tu mente y despiertas agitado, con un sentimiento de pérdida tan intenso que te provoca náuseas.

Pero ahora no es como antes. Antes, que difícilmente podías dejar de pensar en ellos.

En ese tiempo trabajando con Nicholas, descubres que lo tuyo es enseñar. Nicholas da a veces unas pequeñas clases para sus nietos, y tú has estado presente en algunas, mirando a los pequeños aprender y te ha gustado. 

No te lo has cuestionado antes, pero cuando Nicholas te pide un día que ayudes a su nieto de tercer año con una transformación que no logra dominar, durante las vacaciones de invierno del niño, aceptas. Y para tu sorpresa, resulta que eres bueno enseñando.

No sabes si Nicholas lo comentó, o Perenella. O los nietos, a sus compañeros en Hogwarts y así llegó a voz de la directiva.

(No tienes una mera idea de lo que te cambió el futuro, ni siquiera te paraste a preguntar, Al.)

Pero un día, en casa (que ahora no es el Valle, sino un pequeño apartamento en el norte de Londres, cerca de donde vive Nicholas) te llega otra carta. Si la primera te sacó de tu encierro y cambió tu vida, esta le da un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

El sólo ver el sello de Hogwarts en el envoltorio y las palabras con las que comienza te hace recordar lo que te dijo Nicholas hace un par de semanas, sobre el profesor de Transfiguraciones de la escuela, que había renunciado después de cincuenta años en el cargo.

Decir que no te alegraste sería una cochina mentira, Albus. Decir que casi- _casi_ \- vuelcas la taza de café (puro, una de las costumbres de las que no pudiste desprenderte y que aún duelen) sobre el pergamino, está mucho más cerca de la realidad.

No corres a contarle a nadie, pero aceptas el cargo obligándote a esperar unos minutos para aparentar una calma que no sientes antes de responder afirmativamente al ofrecimiento que te hace el Director Dippet, para que tomes el puesto de profesor de Transfiguración.

Tu vida ha comenzado a cambiar. Y al mismo tiempo, sólo un poco más al sudoeste, en Francia, se comienzan a fraguar las bases de lo que luego será la revolución mágica más grande de esos tiempos. Y a la cabeza, sí, adivinaste bien, va el joven Gellert Grindelwald.

Han pasado tres largos años desde la última vez que se vieron. El café negro no es lo único que has guardado de él.

(también el amor.)

 

**. i've found out a reason (for me) to change**  
 _ He encontrado una razón (para mí) para cambiar.  _

—Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y seré su profesor en la materia de Transformaciones durante este curso. La transformación no es simplemente cambiar la apariencia de un objeto, o modificar algunos aspectos de su estructura; la transformación convierte en su totalidad al objeto en lo que nosotros deseamos. 

>>Al margen de algunas leyes, que aprenderán a lo largo de este año, todo, absolutamente todo, puede ser transformado en otro objeto“

Tu primera clase.

Los ojos de los muchachos de primer año, llenos de curiosidad y hambrientos de conocimiento; el rasgar de las plumas y el ocasional gritito de sorpresa ante algún hechizo llena ese vacío que no sabías que sentías.

Cuando dejaste la escuela no sabías que hacer, tenías planes y el ministerio tenía múltiples ofertas y todas muy tentadoras para ti. Ahora, con los niños alrededor y disfrutando su proceso de aprendizaje, te das cuenta que eso era lo que faltaba en tu vida. La capacidad de compartir ese conocimiento adquirido a lo largo de tantos años.

Te enfocas de lleno en preparar clases, organizar tu cronograma y lidiar con la dirección de la Casa Gryffindor, el hogar de los valientes. Conversas con el director para pasar tus tardes y discutes con tus colegas sobre formas de lidiar con los adolescentes, como si tú hubieras dejado de serlo hace mucho.

Controlas a los traviesos, y castigas a los irreverentes. Los meses pasan rápido en Hogwarts, donde hay siempre algo que contar y algo que oír. Donde siempre hay pasillos y habitaciones que ver, y paseos que tomar por los jardines. 

Allania, la profesora de Herbología, parece haber tomado un especial interés por ti, quizás porque te ve como un hijo, dada su edad, y te acompaña en tus paseos, charlando amablemente.

No le dices que se vaya, porque eres educado, aunque también influye el hecho de que sea una mujer divertida.

(Te hace acordar a tu madre antes de que Ariana fuese atacada.)

Pasa Halloween, Navidad y San Valentín antes de que los chicos se vayan, y el castillo quede solo por el verano. Algunos profesores usan sus vacaciones y se van a relajarse después de un arduo año de trabajo, pero tú eliges quedarte, incluso cuando Elphias te manda una carta y te pregunta si no quieres ir a visitarlo. 

Allania se queda, alegando que sus “retoños” sufrirían demasiado sin su presencia y es el primer verano libre de preocupaciones que recuerdas.

No es como charlar con alguien tan ambicioso e inteligente como tú, pero agradeces lo que tienes. Es la primera vez que Gellert queda relegado a una parte muy vieja y olvidada de tu memoria, lejos de tu presente, lejos de los niños a los que enseñas y la magia que aún estudias.

Los alumnos regresan el primero de septiembre y Allania se arma de valor al abrir nuevamente al público sus invernaderos. Te ríes de ella y de su aparente dolor, pero es una viejita astuta, así que te callas antes de que te hechicen.

A veces, cada vez menos, te preguntas qué será de Gellert. Si seguirá persiguiendo su nefasto sueño. 

Pasan dos años para que El Profeta responda tu pregunta una mañana de Octubre de la mano de Allania. 

—Ataques en Francia, Albus. Mi familia vive en Francia, y son muggles. ¿Por qué diantres alguien haría algo así?

Se le ve tan angustiada mientas envía cartas a sus hermanos, que no tienes el corazón de decir en voz alta lo que ya sabes: que todo empeorará. Sabes quién está detrás de esos ataques antes de que El Bien Mayor comience a escucharse por la nación como un lema satánico y atemorizante.

Lo sabes incluso antes de que El Profeta comience a hablar de un rubio dirigiendo ejércitos de gigantes. Gellert ha seguido adelante con su sueño y tú eres, probablemente, el único capaz de detenerlo. 

El Ministerio redobla sus cartas, no para ofrecer un puesto de asistente júnior del Ministro, sino para pedir tu ayuda. No tienes fuerzas, no puedes, sería demasiado, te dices. 

Declinas amablemente, alegando la existencia de magos mucho más capacitados para esos tipos de enfrentamiento, no como tú, que eres alguien totalmente inexperto en el campo de terrorismo mágico.

La respuesta del Ministerio es triste, y lamentablemente sincera: No hay ningún experto; lo que ves ante tus ojos es la mayor muestra de terrorismo a gran escala que alguna vez ha visto la comunidad mágica. Nadie está preparado, nadie sabe cómo enfrentarlo.

Lo pospones entonces, una y otra vez, alegando que tus deberes con la escuela están primero.

(Lo que no quieres saber es quién es el culpable, quién mató a Ariana. Huyes como un cobarde.)

Pasan los meses y la sangre llega hasta Hogwarts. Alumnos de ascendencia muggle perdiendo a sus familias, gente desaparecida y llantos y gritos en los pasadizos, sufriendo por los perdidos en la guerra.

Creo que no captas la gravedad del asunto hasta que en clase de Transfiguración ves el símbolo dibujado en el pergamino de un alumno. El susodicho está riendo, hablando con un amigo y cuando prestas atención, la charla es sobre el Bien Mayor. Es un chico de Ravenclaw, y te sorprendes, porque es bastante inteligente, y debería serlo en todos los aspectos. 

—Señor Lidstone, me gustaría hablar con usted después de la clase—le informas, y coges el pergamino, examinando el símbolo perfectamente dibujado. El chico palidece— Creo que me llevaré este pergamino.

La seriedad del asunto es tal que el joven Lidstone es expulsado de la escuela. No lo decides tú, ni Allania, ni miembro alguno del plantel docente. Lo decide el Consejo y Dippet. 

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que no sólo estás huyendo al rehusarte, estás exponiendo a una generación a un pensamiento que aunque atractivo en un primer momento, es horrendo en la práctica, como tan patentemente demuestra Gellert desde hace más de tres meses. 

Lo inmaduro, lo _infantil_ , de tu negativa, te golpea con fuerza. Creíste haber madurado.

Bueno, eso nos pasa a todos, si te ofrece algún consuelo.

Armando Dippet te cita a su despacho apenas tres días después, y vas, sabiendo de qué irá la reunión. El director no se toma mucho tiempo con amabilidades, y detrás de una taza de té, te lo dice.

—El Ministerio no sólo te lo dice a ti, me lo está diciendo a mí, y si no lo intentas siquiera, puede que incluso debamos cerrar Hogwarts. 

Lo entiendes, y es quizás la advertencia, y el recuerdo del joven Lidstone unido a la idea de toda una generación corrompida lo que te hace afirmar y provoca que Dippet se atragante un poco con su té. No, no se esperaba que aceptases tan prestamente a su solicitud. Tose un poco y asiente, disponiéndose a mandar una carta al Ministerio y te extiende un permiso.

—Puedes salir esta misma noche, Albus. El Ministro quiere tener una entrevista contigo y darte información sobre el posible paradero de Grindelwald.

Para ser sincero, no lo habías pensado a profundidad. Habías procurado evitar la idea del duelo en sí, pero ahora es imposible evadir el hecho de que vas a tener que luchar contra Gellert, la persona que mejor te ha entendido en toda tu vida, y esa que se robó tu corazón a base de argumentos sobre el café puro.

Desprendes tus sentimientos de lo que debes hacer por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Sales del despacho de Dippet; Allania te espera en la sala de profesores y vas en su busca. Te interroga con la mirada, como una madre que pregunta, preocupada y tú le dices.

—Voy a enfrentar a Grindelwald— y suspiras, porque no sabes qué llevarte— Ahora salgo al Ministerio.

Allania parece angustiada cuando se acerca y te abraza. Te hace una señal (¿es eso una cruz?) sobre la frente antes de dejarte ir y sonríe levemente con algo de preocupación. 

—No deberías. Pero sé que lo harás aunque no lo apruebe. Ve y salva el mundo, Percival.

Ríes ante el uso de tu segundo nombre y ella también. Te marchas a prisa y te grita un _“regresa bien, hijo”_ antes de que bajes la escaleras.

No demoras mucho en salir del castillo y desaparecer rumbo al Ministerio.

No llevas nada más que tu varita y tu persona. Vas a terminar con esto lo más rápido que puedas, te dices. Acabar con los recuerdos, mandar a Gellert a Nurmengard y volver a tu escuela, a tu madre sustituta y tus alumnos.

Que fácil es decirlo, ¿a que sí?

**. so little time, try to understand**  
 _ Tan poco tiempo, trata de entender.  _

La reunión con el ministro es agotadora, por decir lo menos. Es sobre el paradero de Gellert y culmina con una charla muy explícita sobre lo que han hecho él y sus hombres, y lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. Como si tú no lo supieras, como si no hubieses visto en primera fila lo que podía ocasionar el descontrol de Gellert Grindelwald.

—Se prepara para invadir Inglaterra, en la zona oeste del Canal de la Mancha. Ya han caído los ministerios de Alemania e Italia; Francia nos ha mandado mensajes de socorro. Una acción inmediata es aconsejable.

El Director del Departamento de Aurores, Joseph Bullhog, te explica a base de mapas y te provee de la información necesaria para que des con su paradero sin dudas y que el ataque sea directo. Te ofrece dos comandos de aurores, cada uno compuesto de cincuenta hombres dispuestos a acabar al enemigo con hechizos de la más alta letalidad. Los rehúsas.

—Pero, joven Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald no es un juego. ¡Es el mago oscuro más poderoso del que ha sabido el mundo mágico por siglos!

Lo sabes, y tu mente bosqueja una estrategia basada en el elemento sorpresa que reducirá las bajas concentrando el éxito en un duelo entre tú y Gellert. No quieres llevar a nadie, porque es peligroso y porque sabes que Gellert no tendrá reparo en eliminar a persona alguna. 

Te piden que lleves contigo siquiera un comando, pero el riesgo es alto y no quieres que alguien fuera de ti lo tenga que sufrir. 

— ¿Se da cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es suicida?

Niegas lentamente y te levantas de la silla en la que has pasado más de cinco horas desde tu llegada, dispuesto a partir a Lyon, Francia, y derrotar a Grindelwald. 

—Lo único que pido es discreción. Todo lo que cuenta de esta maniobra es el factor sorpresa; si Grindelwald sabe que en estos momentos se intenta algo contra él, desaparecerá y no podremos derrotarlo.

Una jovencita irrumpe entonces en la conversación, abriendo la puerta de repente. Respira agitada y parece haber corrido el tramo entre el ascensor y la oficina a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permiten.

—Bones, retírese inmediatamente, ¡esto es un secreto de estado!— exclama Joseph, pero la chica hace una reverencia y se niega.

—Es urgente que transmita cierta información al Profesor Dumbledore. Sobre Gellert Grindelwald.

—Entonces podrá decirla libremente. 

La jovencita parece incomodarse por unos segundos hasta que intervienes, acercándote a ella. Parece relajarse, y reconoces en ella a Angelina Bones, alumna graduada de Hogwarts y con nada menos que un Excepcional en Transfiguración.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorita Bones?

—Él tiene la varita de saúco, profesor. Pensé que debía saberlo. La información llegó la semana pasada, pero se le restó importancia. Supuse que no se le informaría de ello.

El corazón se te detiene en el pecho ante la afirmación de la chica, y puedes ver en los ojos del Ministro que no cree ni jota de lo que acaba de decir. Tú sí, y entiendes las verdaderas implicaciones del caso. Gellert ha seguido adelante en su búsqueda de las reliquias. Te preguntas si ya será el Señor de la Muerte.

—Bah, la varita de saúco es un cuento de niños. Fue por ello que consideramos innecesario que lo supiera. Por favor, Joseph, retira a la señorita Bones de este recinto. 

Bones asiente y no dice nada, probablemente aceptando que haber dicho eso ha sido en vano; y es guiada afuera. Sin embargo, voltea y te mira antes de irse; le guiñas un ojo, confirmándole que sabrás que hacer con esa información y ella sonríe aliviada. 

Es la primera vez que ves a la Srta. Bones después de su graduación de Hogwarts, apenas hace dos años. Y siendo una de tus antiguas alumnas, estás orgulloso de ella. Es la primera de las millones de alegrías que te dará el ser maestro a lo largo de los años.

Pero el momento no te permite saborear la felicidad de ver a una de tus alumnas defender lo que ella considera correcto. El ministro sigue mirándote inquieto, y asintiendo, lo miras a los ojos.

—Puede retirarse, señor Dumbledore, pero recuerde que lleva en sus espaldas el destino de toda la comunidad mágica y que la esperanza de todos nosotros está con usted. 

Vaya manera de infundir responsabilidad, gracias a Merlín que para entonces ya habías aprendido a manejarla, que de lo contrario eso solo habría bastado para que entrases en pánico. 

Caminas por los pasillos y puedes ver a la gente apretujándose en la puerta de sus oficinas para darte una última mirada, y te recuerda dolorosamente a esa primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, con todos esos niños mirándote como en una exhibición, cuchicheando cosas sobre tu padre. Sabes que es tonto recordar eso en este preciso momento y sabes que lo que prima ahora no es el miedo, sino la admiración, pero hay ciertos recuerdos que son difíciles de erradicar. 

Son fantasmas que siempre te acecharán.

Dejas Londres por la noche, directo a Lyon, oculto por la oscuridad y los muchos hechizos que conoces. Te apareces directamente en París, conocedor de que las fronteras están resguardadas ahora por seres mágicos aliados de Gellert. La magia antigua que la biblioteca de Hogwarts te ha permitido aprender, y otras cosas que aprendiste por tu cuenta son tus armas, pero tu peor enemigo es el temor. 

Y los sentimientos.

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo viste.

**. everybody is changing**  
 _ Todos están cambiando _

Si el duelo hubiese sido silencioso habría sido mucho más sencillo. Te habría ahorrado dolor y muchas cosas; remordimientos, memorias, y sueños que habías intentado enterrar con cierto éxito.

Por más que el factor sorpresa hubiese sido tu manera de ir solo, era sólo una fachada. Nada escapaba fácilmente de los oídos de Gellert y los rumores de espías en el Ministerio se habían hecho bastante fuertes en los últimos meses.

De manera que cuando al fin lo encuentras, tras una serie de desapariciones y apariciones, está parado en un campo, varita de saúco en alto y truenos relampagueantes en el cielo, y parece sacado de un lienzo terrorífico de la Edad Media. Ha preparado ese escenario y lo sabes; ¿factor sorpresa? No lo crees.

En tus manos, en posición de ataque, se encuentra tu propia varita, pero ninguno se decide un hechizo. Has de ser tú, y lo sabes, porque eres el que ha venido, pero te cuesta. Gellert te mira fijo, con ojos cargados de decepción y un profundo sentimiento de traición.

Hubo testigos, o al menos eso dirían algunos historiadores meses más tarde, quizás para dar mayor credibilidad a sus crónicas; pero, bueno, si los hubo, no los viste.

El primer hechizo, de hecho, lo lanzas tú.

Los que le siguen liberan la furia contenida durante tantos años por los dos. El dolor de la traición, el abandono y las decepciones. Son más los gritos que los hechizos, miles de veces más dañinas las palabras que los maleficios. Ambos se hieren, no podía ser de otra manera.

Es la varita de saúco la que tiene Gellert y aunque sabes de su poder, decides ignorarlo. No eres el primero ni el único que ha escuchado la cháchara del _“si piensas que estás vencido…”._ Al final, cuando parece que el amanecer va a abrirse antes de que alguno de ustedes caiga vencido, Gellert comete un error.

No un error muy grande, apenas un trastabillar que te da la oportunidad de desarmarlo y aprisionarlo contra el piso. Sabes lo que Gellert puede hacer, y te aseguras de que no se mueva ni pueda mover las muñecas o convocar su varita con un hechizo no verbal. Es la primera vez que reduces a alguien por la fuerza, y aunque Gellert siempre alegase ser el más fuerte durante su juventud, sus forcejeos no le permiten liberarse de tu agarre.

Cuando finalmente se queda quieto, sus ojos se pierden en los tuyos antes de que la derrota se haga patente en ellos. 

—Me abandonaste. 

Los recuerdos, esos que habrías preferido no recordar nunca más, llegan como una marea ante sus palabras y su dolor. No eres extraño al sentimiento en su voz y eso es lo que más te lastima: el no haber podido olvidar a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado. 

Recuerdos de conversaciones y promesas que no se llegaron a cumplir. Promesas rotas y olvidadas debajo de antiguas traiciones que aún duelen.

Lo peor es que sospechas; sospechas que es sólo una táctica para distraerte, porque Gellert sería muy capaz de ello. Pero, no, no hay nada más que descarnada desesperación en los ojos de quien fue la persona más importante de tu vida por un verano.

(¿Quién diría que un amor de verano marcaría tanto tu vida?)

Intentas ver más allá de todo, intentas leer en su mirada lo que los ha traído a esto. A dos bandos contrarios, con sueños opuestos y millones de fallas entre ustedes. Gellert no desvía la mirada ni intenta ocultar cosa alguna y probablemente es eso lo que provoca que sea tu cuerpo, y no tu mente, el que reaccione.

Cuando lo besas, no es algo que hagas concientemente.

Sus labios son igual de suaves a como los recuerdas, y tus ojos se cierran antes de que te percates, sintiendo la familiaridad de dicha acción. Es un beso que engloba todo lo que fueron, lleno de tu tristeza, su decepción, las lecciones de la vida y miles otras cosas que recogieron en el camino.

Tiene impregnada la rabia de tener que elegir nuevamente entre dos cosas que nadie debería tener que elegir. Entre el amor y el deber. 

Nuevamente, te encuentras en ese recodo del camino en que puedes cambiar las cosas. Y sigues con las manos atadas. ¿De qué valen las opciones del destino cuando siempre hay límites? Te preguntas que tan difícil podría ser liberar a Gellert y huir. Huir como si realmente no hubieran barreras y límites ni responsabilidades con todo un mundo. Como si aún estuviese abierta la puerta a ese sueño que alguna vez compartieron.

Lo deseas. Por un temido y breve momento, la idea toma forma en tu mente, dejando su ensueño de mariposa y pareciendo muy real, incluso probable. Pero es el engaño del sueño, de la ilusión, y es por ello que apartas tus labios de Gellert con la respiración agitada y asustado.

Asustado de lo fácil que sería caer nuevamente en ese ensueño.

Tienes la guardia tan baja en ese instante, que incluso un niño de primer año hubiese sido capaz de desarmarte. Sujetas las muñecas de Gellert con más fuerza, intentando reprimir todos los sentimientos y cumplir con tu misión. Su mirada permanece fija en tu rostro, y sabes que entiende perfectamente lo cerca que estás de quebrarte. Puede usar eso en su favor y una parte de ti ruega porque eso suceda. 

Esa parte de ti que quiere cerrar los ojos y evadir la realidad; la que quiere vivir una vida que sea totalmente su elección.

Pero no sucede. Gellert no te induce a huir con palabras, no intenta confundirte ni trata de liberarse de tu agarre.

No intenta nada, y es ello lo que te obliga a despertar y darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, de lo que estás _pensando_ hacer. La dimensión de lo que ese error podría causar es tal que te permite recuperar el control.

Aún sientes el calor de sus labios sobre los tuyos cuando convocas un _incarcerous_ sobre sus muñecas. Sus ojos, ahora cerrados, están marcados por ojeras y hay cortes sangrientos en su túnica, de los hechizos que se han lanzado. Puedes afirmar, sin necesitar de chequearte, que te ves igual de miserable que él en esos instantes.

Lo llevas a Nurmengard esa misma noche, entregándolo a los guardias con estoicismo, y al día siguiente, al volver a Inglaterra, eres el héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Evitas a la gente los primeros meses, pero eso no detiene a las miles de cartas que te llegan. Cartas de admiración, de agradecimiento, de felicitación, de personas que habían perdido la esperanza hasta que tú llegaste y venciste a Gellert.

Y entre todo el correo, te llega una nota en un pergamino gastado y viejo. Es una letra que jamás confundirías, no cuando esa persona no ha querido hablar contigo durante años. 

(“ _Bien hecho”_ )

No es una disculpa, pero es un principio. Es el primer intento de comunicación que Aberfoth ha hecho desde el funeral de Ariana. 

Pero el mundo no espera, y tus deberes finalmente te llaman a Hogwarts al cabo de medio año y Allania te recibe con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de agradecimiento. Los alumnos más jóvenes te miran con admiración y los más grandes llenos de orgullo de que tú seas su maestro. 

En el Ministerio te llenan de honores y recibes la Orden de Merlín de primera clase, esa sólo reservada para los verdaderos merecedores y es entonces la primera vez que se te ofrece el puesto de Ministro. La primera de las muchas propuestas que te harían en los años consecutivos. 

Te lo ofrece Miles, el secretario del Ministro, informándote que dado que su jefe renunciará pronto, el puesto necesita manos fuertes y habilidosas, y nadie como un héroe de guerra para dirigir el Ministerio de Magia a una nueva época.

La comunidad mágica te pide como el próximo ministro e incluso Allania te anima, pero el conocimiento de tu debilidad por el poder y la memoria de tus errores, demasiado frescos aún por el duelo, te ata a la realidad. Rechazas el puesto buscando la menor publicidad posible.

El Profeta lo saca en primera plana. 

( **“Vencedor del Mago Oscuro Grindelwald rechaza el sillón ministerial”** )

A los cuatro meses Aberforth y tú tienen su primera conversación civilizada después de más de un lustro. 

Cuando se cumple el aniversario de la derrota de Grindelwald, tu nombre es inmortalizado en una placa en las puertas de Nurmengard como el vencedor del mago oscuro Grindelwald.

Dippet dimite ese año, y tú, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, lo sucedes, ante el jolgorio de los estudiantes y de Allania. 

Tu vida se vuelve fácil de vivir, sencilla, y, aparentemente, feliz. 

Pero las dudas no te dejan, a pesar de que la comunidad mágica te repite lo digno y merecedor que eres una y otra vez. Como un pesado velo sobre los halagos, el recuerdo del duelo sigue en tu mente. Te preguntas por qué Gellert no huyó. Por qué no hizo algo para evitar la prisión, si sabía que ahí lo llevarías. 

La única vez que Gellert no buscó retar tus principios fue también la única vez que deseaste que lo hiciera.

Dos meses después la curiosidad te gana y usas por primera vez tu influencia en el Ministerio para obtener un permiso para ir a Nurmengard.

Sobra decir que te lo dan.

**.everytime i close my eyes**  
_Cada vez que cierro mis ojos_

Cuando vas a Nurmengard, es otoño. No se lo dices a nadie, y aparte de Joseph, de la oficina de aurores, nadie tiene idea de que estás allí. Se podría decir que tu visita al antiguo bastión de Grindelwald raya en lo clandestino por lo rápida y silenciosa que es; sólo te espera un guardia en las puertas, que te agradece lo hecho por la comunidad mágica y procede a guiarte por la cárcel hacia la celda de Gellert, en lo más alto de una de las torres. 

Ni siquiera te pregunta la razón de tu visita, y su cara es seria y militar mientras introduce la llave en la cerradura de la puerta musitando que es _“a prueba de magia”_ , y que sólo se puede abrir manualmente. 

Asientes, y cuando la puerta finalmente se abre el guardia te dice, sólo con los labios, que regresará en una hora. 

—Grindelwald, tienes visita.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ti y la persona que ves no es la que solías conocer. Los ojos verdes de Gellert traspasándote con esa mirada tan suya, y la sorpresa que los impregna, no disimula cuan desgastado está, cuánto de él ha consumido en sólo un año Nurmengard. 

Su cabello tiene canas, y hay algunas arrugas en su rostro. Sabes que son prematuras, causadas por la cárcel y las penurias, al igual que las que asoman a tus propios ojos, causadas por el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. 

—Albus—dice él primero, y tú permaneces parado, mientras él reposa su espalda en la pared, sentado en el piso. Gira la cabeza para mirarte al decir tu nombre y en su cuello puedes ver cicatrices. No de guerra, definitivamente. _Torturas,_ te proporciona tu mente y la bilis sube por tu garganta, tu corazón apretándose en el pecho. Sabes que hiciste lo correcto en entregarlo a la justicia, pero las marcas de su cuello, y que Merlín sabe donde más tendrá, no son justicia. Son ensañamiento. 

—Gellert.

Una sonrisa cruza el rostro de Gellert, una sonrisa irónica, como si apreciase el hecho de que tú, que lo metiste en Nurmengard, lo visites. Como si le divirtiese la ironía de que hace mucho tiempo fueron amantes. Desvías la mirada, sin preguntarle todavía por qué no huyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando vuelves a mirarlo, él todavía te está observando No sabes qué te decidió a ir y te preguntas si realmente deberías estar ahí. 

Hay un largo momento de silencio, hasta que nuevamente, Gellert lo rompe, y es que parece que tus cuerdas vocales no quieren responder a tu llamado.

—Me enteré de que ahora eres director de Hogwarts. 

Es lo que diría un amigo al que no ves hace siglos en medio de un reencuentro de la escuela, no un ex después de que lo has encerrado en una fortaleza durante un año. No es para nada lo que esperabas que Gellert te diría al verte, aunque en realidad no tenías ni idea de qué podría salir de esta conversación. Sale de la nada y, naturalmente, asientes sorprendido. 

—Sí, lo soy.

Gellert suelta una risa frágil y breve, negando con la cabeza. Una mueca aparece en su rostro después de hacer ese pequeño movimiento, así que se queda quieto antes de volver a sonreír y burlarse,

——Nunca te habría imaginado dirigiendo un montón de niños.

Sabes lo que Gellert está intentando hacer al hablarte del presente como si nunca nada hubiese pasado entre ustedes; como si todavía fuese verano y tuviesen sólo diecisiete años y mil sueños por delante. Sólo dos amigos, y quizás algo más, hablando de cosas nuevas, poniéndose al día. Estás a punto de caer en eso, como tantas veces en su momento, sucumbiendo a las artimañas de Gellert para evadir el hablar de cosas importantes. 

Es su propia manera de evitar ser herido, su mecanismo de autodefensa, y lo sabes, lo has vivido, has dejado que las use una y otra vez en el pasado. 

Pero esta vez no, te dices. Esta vez quieres saber las razones, quieres entender sus motivos y por qué demonios se dejó llevar a Nurmengard si sabía perfectamente que tenía una oportunidad de huir. Una oportunidad de convencerte de huir juntos, de ser los amantes que huyen de la justicia. Fueron apenas unos momentos, pero si hubiese tomado la decisión, todo habría sido diferente. 

Tan diferente que a veces, cuando eres débil, no puedes evitar preguntarte, _“¿Y qué si..?”, “¿Y qué si…?”_ , ¿Y qué si Gellert te hubiese vuelto a besar en ese momento? ¿Qué si te hubiese convencido con sus labios de que huir juntos era posible?

Así que no lo dejas. No le permites salirse con la suya una vez más. 

Te acuclillas a su altura, y lo miras a los ojos, sujetando su brazo con cuidado, y soltándolo al ver la mueca de dolor que aparece en su rostro, para luego tomar su mano entre las tuyas y jugar con ella, mirándola.

Te toma unos minutos volver a mirarlo a los ojos y armarte de valor para preguntarle,

— ¿Por qué no huiste esa noche? Después de que… te besara, ¿por qué no me atacaste y huiste? 

No mencionas nada de huir juntos, pero Gellert lo lee en tus ojos, como siempre fue capaz de hacerlo. Parece impactado y al mismo tiempo asustado por tu pregunta, y largos minutos pasan sin que te responda. 

Titubea, pero no parece ser capaz de mantenerte la mirada, así que la baja a su mano apresada entre las tuyas, dudando acaso.

Te frustras, y es quizás porque no sería la primera vez que Gellert no responde algo que le preguntas. No sería la primera vez que no te considera digno de oír algo personal, te dices, y una mueca se dibuja en tu rostro.

No deberían estar tan vivos los sentimientos después de tanto tiempo. No debería sentirse como un tirón en el estómago cada vez que Gellert hace una mueca de dolor al moverse. No debería desgarrarte por dentro su aparente negativa a responderte una mísera pregunta.

No deberías, no es posible, que aún le quieras tanto. No debería serlo.

Desesperas, y con un suspiro, tras sujetar su mano con fuerza por última vez, te levantas, y su mirada te sigue, desesperada también, quizás pidiendo tiempo, quizás, quizás. Te giras, pero la imagen de sus ojos, llenos de una emoción desgarradora, está impresa en tu retina, y es probablemente eso lo que te impide tocar la puerta para llamar al guardia. Eso y las palabras de Gellert.

—No lo sé— susurra, y son más los sentimientos detrás de las palabras que ellas mismas, lo que te detiene y te hace girar a enfrentar su mirada nuevamente.

Son sus ojos y su voz, desesperada y débil, llena de una confusión que rara vez has escuchado en su tono.

No intenta desviar la mirada de tus ojos, y puedes ver ahí, desnudas, las emociones que experimenta, y sabes, sabes, que no eres el único que ha mantenido vivo un amor que debería haber muerto desde el primer momento. Ahora sí desvía la mirada, porque incluso para él, es demasiado mostrar tanto.

Te acercas y una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en tu rostro. Y es todo bastante absurdo, porque probablemente no deberías perdonar todo por simplemente tres palabras y una confirmación, pero el amor es tonto, y ni siquiera el raciocinio puede evitar que sonrías así. Gellert parece arrepentirse de haber hablado, porque entonces abre la boca de nuevo y trata de limpiar su reputación de mago oscuro,

—Probablemente los hechizos me habían confundido—dice, tratando de mantener su voz casual y ligera, pero no le sale. 

No es necesario conocerlo mucho para saber que es una mentira, y te podrías reír, pero no lo haces y te limitas a sonreírle levemente, Gellert te sonríe a su vez y sus miradas conectan como si realmente no hubiese pasado nada. Como si fuesen jóvenes y descuidados aún. 

Y claro, un guardia toca la puerta. 

— ¿Todo bien?

No volteas a responder y ves de lleno el escalofrío de Gellert, a pesar de que pretende esconderlo.

—Si, claro, ya me retiraba— dices, y Gellert fija sus ojos nuevamente en ti, algo decepcionado, pero quizás comprendiendo tus palabras.

Los pasos del guardia se alejan por el pasillo hasta que ya no se oyen más y tú suspiras.

—Volveré—le dices, y Gellert esboza una sonrisa incrédula. El ambiente se siente mucho más ligero de lo que era cuando llegaste y cuando te vas, tienes una sensación de tranquilidad que no sentías antes. 

Ni siquiera te percatas de la lluvia que cae a las afueras de Nurmengard antes de desaparecerte.

No es que todo esté perdonado, pero es un comienzo.

**.(shhh)**

Los años pasan, porque el tiempo es lo único que nunca espera, y siguen hablando. Lo visitas siempre hacia los últimos días del mes. Es casi siempre una visita corta, dos horas, nunca más, pero hablan, y es como si tuvieras diecisiete años, aunque poco a poco la cuenta aumenta y con ella se acerca la vejez. 

Es un día de verano (un verano que luego sería conocido por los historiadores como “el verano antes de La Guerra”) cuando le cuentas a Gellert sobre tus temores y Tom Riddle y los mortífagos. 

—Una guerra se avecina, Gellert, y no puedo hacer nada para detenerla.

Gellert se queda callado, quizás recordando los tiempos en que él mismo comenzó la primera guerra mágica y el poder que este joven, Tom, debía tener para hacer lo mismo ahora. 

—Es odio, puro odio sin límites, Gellert.

—No puede ser peor que El Bien Mayor, ¿no?— intenta bromear, pero tu mirada, seria y preocupada, le arranca la sonrisa de la cara.

—Mucho, mucho peor. 

Su mano cubre la tuya y la aprieta, en un gesto de apoyo que no has tenido en mucho tiempo. Te mira a los ojos y sabes que aunque alguna vez desató una guerra y fue causante de miles de muertes, se arrepiente de alguna manera. 

Suspiras, desanimado, y Gellert entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos.

Piensas en la cantidad de gente que va a sufrir las consecuencias de los sueños de grandeza de Tom Riddle, piensas en la cantidad de muggles y mestizos que morirán, en los magos que dejarán su vida por luchar contra esa ideología. Piensas sobre todo en tus estudiantes, jóvenes que crecerán con la sombra de la guerra sobre ellos, que verán a sus seres queridos luchar y morir por ella. 

Piensas en los que ya salen de la escuela, en aquellos a los que invitarás a La Orden del Fénix, esos que lucharan de cerca contra el mal encarnado en Tom y sus seguidores. 

La celda queda en silencio, el aire pesado con el presentimiento de que tiempos oscuros se acercan. El aire está cargado de zozobra, con el presentimiento de las muertes que aún han de venir. 

Los años sólo lo probaron.

**.and i will try, to fix you**  
_Y trataré de recomponerte_

 

Cuando la guerra termina, los saldos son costosos. Miles, millones acaso, de muggles y mestizos asesinados, como en Nuremberg, como en Auschwitz; el término “genocidio mágico” entrando en los diccionarios mágicos por primera vez, de la mano de periódicos de todo el mundo, de programas de radio subversivos y de tu propia voz.

Vas a todos los funerales que puedes, de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, de gente que luchó contra Lord Voldemort, de amigos, de familiares de estudiantes, y de tantas, tantas personas, que tu memoria se desdibujaría al recordar esos momentos en años futuros.

No visitas a Gellert durante meses, ayudando a reconstruir lo que queda del Mundo Mágico después de una guerra tan cruda, tan cruel. 

La primera vez que lo vas a ver después de la guerra, Gellert te pregunta, sentado en su catre, inquietud en su voz, sobre el final de la misma. 

—Acá Howard no ha soltado prenda de eso. A pesar de que ha celebrado todo el tiempo. 

Ríe, y tú esbozas una sonrisa triste, porque lo que ha costado la guerra es bastante. Le explicas, poco a poco, las personas envueltas, la traición que sufrieron los Potter, y las sospechas sobre Sirius Black. Le cuentas sobre Harry, destinado a vivir con sus únicos parientes, unos muggles, hasta que tenga edad para ingresar a Hogwarts. 

Gellert se queda callado, y te preguntas si como a ti, la traición de Sirius le recuerda ligeramente a su huída, el día de la muerte de Ariana. No a los hechos específicamente, que la traición de Sirius es tanto mayor por cuanto nadie la sospechó, sino en el sentimiento de dejar atrás sin arrepentimientos a alguien que solía ser un amigo.

—Mi madre estaba muriendo. Me habría marchado de todas maneras, Albus.

Fija tu mirada en la tuya; y eso no lo sabías. Siempre asumiste que huyó por lo de Ariana, y aunque sientes que eso lo precipitó todo, ahora sabes que no fue la única razón. 

— ¿Entonces porque no te quedaste al funeral?— preguntas, y aunque hablan de ello tranquilamente, como si ya no importase, sí que importa. 

Gellert te mira, curioso, como preguntándote por qué quieres saberlo después de tanto tiempo. Preguntándote por qué de repente no respetas la sobreentendida ley de no hablar de ello. Tú sólo te encoges de hombros, cansado como estás: viejo y harto de seguir un comportamiento que no sirve de nada para callar viejas dudas.

Gellert suspira, y parece tomar aire para responderte, indeciso por un momento.

—Tuve miedo, miedo de que me culparan de ello. Miedo de que mi madre muriese sin que pudiese ir a verla por un lío. No todo era sobre ti, Albus. 

Duele. Las palabras te duelen como no pensaste que dolerían; ese “no era todo sobre ti” es un recordatorio de que en efecto, no has superado esa tonta conducta. Tus manos se crispan y Gellert desvía la mirada, quizás esperando que te levantes y abandones la celda, pero no haces eso. Si algo has aprendido de tanto tiempo con Gellert, es que huir no soluciona jamás cosa alguna.

—Supongo que ambos nos equivocamos. No sabía lo de tu madre— lo que sale de tus labios es una madurez adquirida a fuerza de dolor y traición, una madurez adquirida por los gritos de Aberforth y la muerte de Ariana, pero eso no necesita saberlo Gellert. 

—Debí haber estado ahí, sin embargo. 

Sus palabras son una disculpa que no crees que diga alguna vez, pero que permite que tus manos se relajen y el ambiente en la habitación deje de ser tan opresivo.

Asientes, y Gellert toma tu mano masajeándola suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Sueltas un suspiro y te permites mirarlo a los ojos.

Sí, ambos cometieron errores, pero eso no significa que no se arrepientan, te dices. Las palabras que dijiste hace unos minutos tienen mucho más sentido de repente y sonríes, a pesar de que todavía duele un poco. 

— ¿Crees que Voldemort se haya ido para siempre realmente?— dice entonces Gellert, de la nada, quizás intentando cambiar el tema, quizás verdaderamente curioso.

—No— respondes, y él gira a mirarte, la sonrisa conocedora pegada a sus labios como hace tantos años. 

—Bah, estoy seguro de que ya tienes un plan para eso. 

Te ríes de su seguridad y él se ríe de tu risa, pero no anda muy descaminado. Nada descaminado, de hecho. Tienes planes para destruirlo, pero no hay nada concreto aún; tus investigaciones recién han comenzado. 

—Se hace tarde—dices, levantándote del catre y Gellert asiente, lento, renuente. 

La edad ya te ha alcanzado, y tus rodillas duelen un poco al estirarlas, pero nada muy serio. Sin embargo, Gellert intenta pararse y hace una mueca dolor antes de lograrlo así que lo sujetas por el brazo y lo atraes hacia ti, con cuidado, pensando en lo mucho que la prisión ha acabado con él.

—Cuidado con esas rodillas, viejo amigo, ya no eres tan joven como antes. 

Gellert sonríe y reposa su cabeza en tu hombro; es sólo un par de centímetros más pequeño que tú así que ambos están cómodos en la postura, respirando tranquilos. 

Cuando levanta el rostro, el beso que te da es casto y apenas un roce de labios. Es un contacto que dice _“hola, estoy aquí para ti”_ y te hace sonreír y abrazarlo con más fuerza, porque ha pasado bastante y el amor es lo único que no ha muerto ha pesar de todo. 

A veces, cuando sales de Nuremgard, parece como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por la prisión, la placa igual, el ambiente abandonado el mismo, y el silencio idéntico. Adentro, las cosas son diferentes, lo sabes, pero esos minutos escasos que demoras en girar y desaparecer, sientes como si todos esos años no hubiesen pasado y aún tuvieras veintitantos años y estuvieras entregando a un antiguo amante a la justicia.

No es un sentimiento agradable.

Pero algo te dice que después de hoy, no lo volverás a sentir. 

Al volver a Hogwarts, la cena ya ha sido dejada por unos elfos en tu despacho y cenas entre memorias, y sentimientos más vivos que nunca. Y la vida te recuerda que no sólo te ha dado limones. 

También te ha dado créme brulée.

(y el perdón, ese perdón que otorgaste en parte sin realmente saberlo, es ahora completo.)

 

**.despite of all the heartache that you may cause me**   
_A pesar de todo el dolor que me puedas causar_

La última vez que ves a Gellert es tres meses antes de tu muerte. Has cometido la menuda estupidez de dejarte llevar nuevamente por una reliquia; esta vez, la piedra de la resurrección, y ha resultado en una maldición imposible de curar. Snape apenas ha podido hacer algo, y eso que las pociones curativas son para él como preparar jugo de calabaza. Sólo tienes un año de vida, y ya has usado nueve meses de él.

Así que ese año has fallado todas y cada una de tus visitas, enfrascado en la lucha contra Voldemort y en darle a Harry Potter todas las armas necesarias para vencerlo, luchando contra un reloj que dictaba que cada mes que pasaba te acercabas más a tu muerte. Le habías dicho a Gellert, de todas maneras, hace ya casi un año: que no podrías visitarlo tan frecuentemente como querrías. 

Él no había dicho nada.

Cuando finalmente llegas y te sientas en el catre, a su lado, no te molestas con introducciones y se lo sueltas a bocajarro, que vas a morir y le cuentas, claro está, sobre tu mano y los Horrocruxes, y cada detalle que pregunta, porque ya no hay qué perder, al fin, cuando se está tan cerca de morir.

Respondes pregunta tras pregunta hasta que Gellert se queda silencioso y tú sientes que quizás, sólo quizás, deberías haber tenido un poco más de tacto al decir que morirás irremediablemente en unos pocos meses. 

Gellert suspira al cabo de unos momentos y voltea a mirarte, con una sonrisa triste instalada en el rostro, antes de abrazarte. Parece en cierta manera una despedida, y es triste y al mismo tiempo reconfortante, como si confiase en que sabrás que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo le doliese que lo hagas.

Levantas tus brazos a su vez y lo sostienes fuerte, y sientes la fragilidad de sus huesos, y la intensidad del latir de su corazón. Sientes lo débil que está y lo mucho, lo muchísimo que te quiere, en un abrazo. Es como si nunca te quisiera dejar ir, y en ese momento, en que orquestas tu muerte y sólo lo sabe Snape, que jamás fue muy afectivo, es bueno sentir de que al menos cuando mueras habrá alguien en el mundo que te extrañará horriblemente, una persona que sabiendo tus fallas y tus defectos, te seguirá queriendo hasta que su propio corazón deje de latir.

(o eso esperas, al menos)

Cuando Gellert se separa, sus ojos brillan de las lágrimas que intenta retener. Es probablemente la primera vez que lo ves llorar, o a punto de hacerlo, y te hace sentir miserable y a la misma vez extasiado que sea por ti. Sabes ahora lo suficiente como para comprender que eso no te hace mala persona, pero no puedes evitar un leve remordimiento.

— ¿Volverás?— te pregunta, y su voz ya es un poco más estable y parece intentar dominarse.

Ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza mentirle, o intentar verlo una vez más, sabe que es imposible, que estos últimos meses debes ultimar tus planes y tratar de investigar más sobre el pasado de Voldemort. Ya se lo has dicho, pero lo de las visitas había quedado sin decir.

Te acomodas las gafas para que a ti tampoco te den ganas de llorar y hablas.

— No lo creo. Hay algunos detalles que no pueden quedar al azar. Estaré bastante ocupado.

Gellert asiente y se queda en silencio; no sabes qué te ha movido a contarle todo sobre tus planes y el pasado de Voldemort. Incluso le has contado sobre la varita y los planes de ocultarla en tu féretro; Gellert se había reído, murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonó bastante a _“paranoia”_. 

—Aunque en realidad tiene bastante sentido, acabar con la línea de la varita. 

La cuestión sería encontrar algo que no le hayas contado; han pasado más de tres horas, y no recuerdas haberte quedado en Nuremgard tanto tiempo alguna vez. Ya ha oscurecido y sabes que probablemente Nymphadora, que tiene guardia en el castillo los viernes, esté algo preocupada, pero no consigues armarte de la fuerza necesaria para irte. Gellert está mirando la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos, ausente, y parece que reflexiona sobre lo que acabas de decir. 

— Entonces esta será la última vez, — dice, por fin, desviando su mirada de la pared y fijándola en ti, y su voz no tiembla, sólo afirma, un poco vacía. Suspiras y te levantas de la cama, porque si no te vas ahora tus decisiones se tambalearan y, realmente, el futuro del mundo mágico depende de las clases de Harry y tus planes, y no puedes dejarlos de lado por correr detrás de Gellert.

Ya lo hiciste una vez: relegar algo importante por él. Y bueno, ya sabemos cómo acabo eso. Pero es que Gellert tiene esa facilidad de convencerte, de verse tan vulnerable que sientes que si no te quedas, algo malo podría pasarle. Te dices a ti mismo que no es la primera vez, te exhortas y te motivas a marcharte, porque sabes que Gellert no debe ser subestimado. Sabes que estará bien, y que aunque probablemente morirá en un futuro, por ahora estará bien, y no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort, podría relacionarlo contigo, así que no hay campo para la paranoia.

(si hubieses sabido cuán equivocado estabas)

De manera que fijas tu mirada en Gellert, con esperanza, con cariño, con ese dejo de despedida que sabes que él captará y le dices lo que piensas.

— En esta vida, viejo amigo, en esta vida.

La risa de Gellert resuena en el calabozo, una risa que carece de un subtexto de sarcasmo o ironía, una risa plena de gracia, simplemente alegre. Alegre, quizás, de que pienses en una vida después de esta que compartir con él, o quizás simplemente porque ha sido algo bastante cursi que decir.

Te despides así, con la imagen de Gellert riendo y diciéndote adiós con una sonrisa. 

Cuando sales de la prisión ya es noche cerrada y a duras penas distingues algo que no sea las sombras. Te desapareces con una sonrisa, y es esa la última imagen de Gellert que llevas contigo; la emoción menos común y más auténtica en su rostro.

La felicidad.

**. the final wall is falling down**  
 _La última barrera está cayendo_

La muerte no te atrapa por sorpresa. La esperas como se espera a una vieja amiga, como solía esperar Kendra a Bathilda, y como esperaba Gellert tus visitas. Con algo de anticipación, con la certeza de que ha de llegar. 

Y llega pronta e indolora, sin humillaciones ni torturas innecesarias; Snape se encarga de ello: de darte la muerte que querías. 

Desde que se convirtió en un espía, desde su traición al bando de los mortífagos, jamás dudaste de él. En un principio, puede que sí, pero siempre has creído firmemente en que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y Snape no desperdició la suya en absoluto. 

El plan, tan cuidadosamente trazado con Severus a lo largo del año, ha salido a pedir de boca. Incluso sin el consentimiento de Draco, incluso con su negativa a revelar cuál era su misión, y su testarudez en no recibir ayuda, todo ha salido bien. Bien para el futuro, pero funesto para ti, quiero decir. 

Así la varita de saúco le pertenece a Draco Malfoy ahora, aún si nadie, ni siquiera él, lo sabe, aún si el chico no te mata con su propia varita. 

No que eso sea muy difícil con el estado de lucidez que tienes en ese momento. El veneno que has ingerido en la cueva corre por tus venas y aunque tu magia te mantiene en pie y hace posible que tomes decisiones lógicas e inteligentes, en tus retinas están plasmadas, en el mismo instante, mil alucinaciones. Gellert asesinando a Ariana, Aberforth matando a Gellert, Gellert torturándolos a ambos. Imágenes que no tienen razón de ser después de tantos años, imágenes inducidas por lo que sea que ese veneno cause y sin razón ni sentido alguno. 

El dolor podrá no ser del todo físico, pero es mental y lo sientes en cada nervio, aunque en realidad no sea así. 

La cordura se te escapa como la arena entre tus dedos, y cuando finalmente Severus te apunta con la varita, es un alivio. Temías morir en manos de Greyback, privado de toda dignidad, lejos de toda muerte honrosa, pero la llegada oportuna de Severus acaba con los gritos y el desorden de los mortífagos, centrando la atención en ustedes dos. 

Suplicas. 

Es tanto el dolor y tan lacerantes las alucinaciones, que quieres cerrar los ojos y no ver nada; descansar en paz, con la imagen de Gellert sonriéndote, diciéndote adiós como si en realidad no supiera que es la última vez que se ven. No, no exactamente así. En realidad, como si supiera que los une más que sólo la vida que corre por sus cuerpos, como si creyese en tus últimas palabras. 

Como si hubiera una vida más allá de esta. 

—Severus… por favor 

Severus no deja nada al azar. Su rostro está cubierto por una máscara de repugnancia y odio, y sabes que a cualquiera que no sepa la verdad esto le parecerá un enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal. Lo lamentas por Harry, por tener que presenciar tu muerte y por Severus, por tener que matarte. 

Pero es, como una vez lo fue en tu juventud y a la vez totalmente diferente, todo por el Bien Mayor. 

Severus forma las palabras de la maldición asesina con tranquilidad y tú cierras los ojos: no hay necesidad de ver la muerte acercándose. Cierras los ojos y piensas en Gellert, en Ariana, en la gente que has querido a lo largo de tu vida. En Allania, en Elphias, en tu madre— en todos los que hicieron una diferencia. 

No pasa tu vida frente a tus ojos, ni expiras recordando todos los momentos felices y románticos de la misma. No, en realidad, morir no es tan dramático. Mueres sabiendo lo que siempre has sabido cuando vivo: que has sido amado y has amado, que has cometido errores que has pagado con tu sangre, literalmente, y que has perdido tantas cosas como has ganado. Que las generaciones actuales proclaman tu nombre como un salmo de gloria, como si fueras más que un simple hombre, un simple mago; así como las futuras proclamarán el nombre de Harry Potter. 

Cierras los ojos y una sonrisa casi invisible estira tus labios, resecos a pesar de toda el agua bebida. Tú sabes, y Harry lo sabrá en su momento, que no son tan grandes como se dice. Que todo suena más grandioso cuando otros lo repiten, que en realidad cuando lo haces parece mucho más sencillo. 

La muerte es para ti ahora, como alguna vez le dijiste a Harry cuando apenas estaba en primer año, sólo la siguiente aventura. Es sencilla, sin exceso de drama ni plañideras gimiendo de fondo. 

Tal como querías. 

Las Moiras te recogen con un brillo verde intenso y con la tranquilidad que da el dejar las cosas en paz; te reciben con la risa infantil que solías oír todos los días cuando joven, entre jardines y mecedoras flotantes, en los tiempos más felices que alguna vez viviste. 

Y una sonrisa amante, contándote historias de un amor que no sucumbió con el tiempo, o con las traiciones y heridas. 

Cuando caes por la almena, ya no hay vida en tu cuerpo y el fantasma de una sonrisa todavía reposa en tus labios. Habrías muerto de todas maneras, por la maldición, tarde o temprano, y, sinceramente, hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir, ¿verdad? 

No te arrepientes de nada. 


End file.
